Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Wonderful 101
by jexi the hunter
Summary: fourth story in the Seven Great Demon Lord Saga. Our heroes find themselves in the world of one of the most well known hero organizations: the Wonderful 100. Can their team up help push back the invading evils?
1. Rogue Soldier

Alarms blared on the Ship of the universal villains, the Dark Cruiser. Grunts and robots were scrambling to their posts, flux beside the villains.

"Okay, since when does an armada of ships come out of nowhere and we not detect it immediately?" Flux shouted.

"S-sorry sir, but they were hidden from our scanners, we dont even know who they are." Ian said.

"Or maybe the person on scanner duty was being lazy. Who's in charge of ship maintenance?" Flux asked.

"That would be this guy sir." Ian said, showing a photo of a soldier with marine clothing and a mask. "FT-056 was posted on scanner duty, but we haven't even heard from him about this." Ian said.

"What? Have you tried pinpointing his ID badge?" Flux asked.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Ian said bringing a tablet out. "Let's see, found him! It looks like he's scared and headed towards….. solitary confinement?"

"He's not allowed to be in there without permission from me. Send someone down there and make sure he isn't fraternizing with the prisoner."

"Uh, sir?" Said a soldier. "Two confiscated swords of the prisoner were missing from the armory and an escape just launched a few minutes ago."

"Oh, no… he's gonna free him!" Ian shouted.

"I think you mean...he did free him. That soldier is a dead man. Get me Hard Man. I want him on the case of bringing his ass back here!" Flux said.

The soldier in question was running down the halls to the lone cell in solitary confinement. He took a swipe key card and applied it to the panel.

"Come on, come on, open already!" the soldier said.

"Uh, you realize you're holding it backwards, right?" the prisoner asked.

"Oh, my bad." the soldier said.

"Why are you helping me escape? I was the only one who got caught on accident and the only one here. And isn't the guy in charge kind of your boss?" the prisoner said.

"There's been a change of plan. Something big is coming, and I'm the only one who knows about it. That's why I need to get you free." he said.

"So, turning traitor eh?" said a new voice as the soldier turned to see TorchMan aka FireMan at the entrance. "I despise traitors. You know I incinerated the last one, right?"

"Please torchman, you dont understand! GEATHJERK is not any ordinary armada!" the soldier said.

"You think I care about armadas? I only care about the loyalty of every soldier on my ship. And traitors are better off being thrown into the flames." TorchMan said aiming a fiery gun at him.

"Come on, come on, anytime now." the soldier said seeing the cell doors opening.

"That hero cant help you. Fire Arm!" he shouted as a stream of flames billowed towards the soldier.

The cell doors opened at the last moment, the prisoner jumping out and revealed to be a boy in black with black hair staring TorchMan down.

"That hero is a swordsman. Without his weapons, he is but a man." TorchMan laughed.

"You mean… these?" the solder said, holding up a black and golden sword.

"You! You stole those from the armory! I will see to it you burn in Hell!" he shouted as he fired a second stream from his other arm.

"Hey, catch!" the solder said tossing the swords to the boy. The boy caught them and quickly unsheathed the black blade, slicing Torch Man's arms off.

"So fast…" he said before kneeling down. "Attention all soldiers! I need back up! And get a mechanic with you!" he said into a communicator.

"We gotta go. We can escape in a ship from the hanger." the soldier said.

"Lead the way!" the boy said as the ran out of the room.

"I can't believe I let that traitor slip by me like this. No matter. Once I'm repaired, he will feel the flames of wrath."

As the two ran down the halls to the hangar, the soldier talked to the boy. "By the way, when we captured you, we didn't get a name. You got one?"

"Its Kirito. Well, that's my online handle anyway." the boy explained.

"Online? Youre an ALO player?" the solder said.

"Yeah. I never realized the virtual worlds we all played on were actually different worlds." Kirito said.

"Kid, this ain't no game anymore, it's real life. As for how your avatar is in the real world, we digitally converted you into life and flesh using a special machine the boss designed. You're here while your real body is chillin in your home world." the soldier explained.

"Incredible." Kirito said. "So why was I captured?"

"During the Aincrad incident, we were hoping to abduct Akihiko Kayaba. But since he kicked it on the last level, we had to go for the next best thing, the person who beat him." the soldier said. "After you transfered to New Aincrad and Asuna finally met her sister, we took a chance and caught you off guard, so we homed in and beamed you right on out. You were locked up in Solitary Confinement because of your history."

"And you freed me why?" Kirito asked.

"See this fleet here? There's an evil armada known as the GEATHJERK. We only have one ship, so going against them isn't an option. Flux will probably try and convince them to join forces with him. Thing is, GEATHJERK only wants any and all worlds destroyed."

"So you freed me because of that reason alone?" Kirito asked. "But, doesn't that kinda make you a target for his own forces now?"

"I didnt free you because of that reason. There was a voice in my head. It said to me...free the hero and flee to Blossom City on the world below." the soldier said.

"Okay. So, do you have a name?" Kirito asked.

"Only got a number. FT-056." the soldier said.

"That's a bit too complicated. How about…. Jake?" Krito said.

"Jake. I think I can remember that." he said.

The two soon got to the hanger and spied a ship, but hundreds of soldiers. "That's a lotta guys." Jake said. "We'll need some sort of distraction. Huh?"

The two eyed a scorpion-like creature on deck. "Hey, that'll work!" He took out a pistol and shot the manual release, freeing the giant creature.

"Contained specimen on the loose! Recapture the specimen!" a soldier shouted.

"Hurry!" Jake said, and the two got on the ship.

"You know how to fly one of these?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah. Well, not well, but enough where we won't die of a crash landing or enemy fire." Jake said.

"Works for me." Kirito said, and the ship took off.

"Hey! Unauthorized takeoff in Hangar Bay 2! Send out the fighter pilots! We want that ship shot down!" the soldier shouted.

"Oh, great. Now, you know how to shoot?" Jake asked.

"Well, what now? Doesn't this thing have weapons?" Kirito asked.

"I asked if you knew how to shoot! And yes, it does!" Jake said.

"I'm a sword user. I don't have that much experience with guns." Kirito said. "Except on GGO."

"Well, good thing this thing's got frontal laser cannons. Hang on!" Jake said.

He jerked the throttle and punched it, evading the other pilots. They were still on their tail as they rode into the fleet.

"Hey, youre heading threat for those GEATHJERK guys!" Kirito said.

"That's the idea." Jake replied. "If Flux wants to make contact, he'll have to call off the man hunt."

It didnt take long for the armada to pick up the lone ship, and all the ships opened fire.

"Now they're shooting at us!" Kirito said.

"Like I said, they're the most ruthless army in this section of the worlds." Jake said. "But dont worry, this world has a defense system. It'll keep out any unidentified aircraft and all GEATHJERK ships."

"But, won't it keep us out too, considering this ship belongs to a criminal?" Kirito asked.

"Oh, yeah…. Blitz!" Jake said, punching the throttle. "We'll have to break through and hope for the best."

"I think they've got the same idea." Krito said looking at a third of the armada rocketing twoards them.

The ship barreled to the planet, the shield starting to form. "Come on, get there…." Jake said. They just made it in time as the golden barrier formed around them.

"Now we can rest easy. They're not getting through that." Jake said. But then, laser fire started to go everywhere. "I was wrong." he said as they barreled to the nearby city. 


	2. One in a Hundred

We open up to a large city known best as Blossom City. A man in a teacher's outfit was sitting in a train-like bus, thinking of times past. Suddenly, lasers came down from above, frightening all the students riding on board of the vehicle. The man hastened to take action gathering up all the kids.

"A-all right kids, e-everythings gonna be okay. Just, um, stay calm, and stay close to me." the man said. He then began leading them through the bus train. He pulled the release lever and dislodged the previous car from the bus.

"Come on, Mr. Wedgewood, jump! Hurry!" one of the students said.

"D-don't worry about me kids! J-just stay safe!" he shouted.

"Mr. Wedgewood!" the students shouted. The teacher turned around and took of his glasses, revealing his deep blue eyes. "I gotta stop this bus or else." he said.

A few miles ahead was Blossom City Elementary School, soon to be the site of an accident if the bus is not stopped.

"P-ping! Blossom elementary in 300 meters! Collision imminent! Bzzt!" came a robot from the sky. "P-Star!" Wedgewood shouted.

"P-ping! Hurry and get to the front of the bus! There's no time to waste! Bzzt!" P-Star said.

"Roger!" Wedgewood said, taking off.

Meanwhile with Jake and Kirito, their ship was rocketing forwards, dodging the laser blasts.

"Why did I listen to that voice in my head?" Jake shouted. "Now I'm being shot at by psychotic aliens!"

"Hey! If you didn't listen, I would still be stuck in that cell. Isn't there anyway to lose them?" Kirito asked.

"Okay. I'm good now." Jake said. "I think those High rises could give us some cover, just hold on!" Jake said as they rocketed towards the roads below. "Uh-oh! Don't be mad or anything, but I used up all our remaining fuel on that thrust."

"We're gonna crash!" Kirito said.

"Yep." Jake said before a laser missed them and hit the wing. "Argh! I cant hold this thing up! Eject!"

The two ejected and saw the ship fly into the freeway. Wedgewood, meanwhile, was running at top speed to the front of the bus when the ship was heading towards him, on fire and about to blow. The two escapees landed on another car as the ship crashed into the one behind it and dislodged it, exploding and taking Wedgwood with it.

"Whoa. Good thing we escaped before that happened." Jake said.

"Wait, was there someone on that car?" Kirito asked before they saw something red leap from the explosion. Standing before them now was a man in a red uniform with a black mask and red scarf.

"That hair… youre the guy I saw. What happened to you?" Kirito asked.

"I'm the special combat agent, CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service, Blossom City Field Office. AKA, Wonder… Red!" he heroically announced.

"The Crimson Fist. He's one of the Wonderful 100." Jake said in amazement.

"That's right. Sorry you had to worry about me, but I was able to survive by transforming myself just before the ship hit." Red said.

"Who cares about that? I can't believe I'm actually meeting one of the Wonderful 100." Jake said in excitement.

"Wonderful… 100?" Kirito said.

"They're one of the most well known Hero Organizations in the worlds. Their one of the top ten." Jake said.

"That's right, and It's our job alone to defend earth from the GEATHJERK federation. I would ask you to vacate the area, but seeing as how I'm in the presence of a survivor of the SAO crisis, I need you two to assist me. I'm deputizing both of you until the crisis is adverted." Red said.

"Oh my gosh, that just happened! This is officially the best day ever!" Jake said. "Wait you said this is blossom city, right? A voice in my head told me to-"

Troops spawned in front of them before Jake could finish. "Brief me later, right now we have a job to do." Wonder-Red said.

"But I don't have any weapons!" Jake said. "I left them back on the destroyed ship."

"No problem. Here." Kirito said, bringing up his character menu, but nothing happened. "Not a game, remember? Real life." Jake said.

"Oh, right, good thing i still have my sword and Excalibur." Krito said.

"Guess I'd better give you this." Red said. He then held up a bow with energy arrows.

"A bow? But I've never fired an arrow in my life!" Jake shouted. "Then you better learn quick." Kirito said.

"If everyone's ready, let's move!" Red said.

"Uh…. rodger!" Jake said. The three moved up and took out all the enemies that came forward. Jake soon learned that the bow Red gave him could be split into two blades. "Now blades are something I know how to use." he grinned.

Another airship came into view and fired a laser, detaching the next car by force. "Great. How are we supposed to catch up now?" Jake said as a car rolled up next to them.

"Get on!" the man on top said.

"Jump to a moving car? Is he serious?" Jake said.

"Do you have any better idea?" Kirito said, grabbing him and leaping to the car with Wonder Red.

"Okay, now what?" Jake said.

"Now I do this!" the man said. "Wonder-Eyes, Blue!"

The man held up a red rose before throwing it into the air. He drew his sword and began swinging it around before changing into a blue uniform, similar to Wonder Red's. He tried to catch the rose, only to fail and chase after it.

The next thing Kirito and Jake knew, they were up in the air with dozens of other strange-looking people in masks with similar costumes. "If it isn't Elliot Hooker, Wonderful One from the Los Angeles field office, better known as...Wonder Blue!" Red introduced.

"You know his secret identity?" Jake said in shock.

"Our identities are shared with all us Wonderful Ones." Red explained.

"No time for explanations dude, Unite Morph already!" Blue said.

"Oh. Right. Unite...Hand!" Red shouted.

As if on command, the other wonderful ones interlocked in formation of a circle and began forming a giant red hand.

"That's the unite morph, the trademark move of the Wonderful Ones!" Jake said in excitement.

"All of the enemies in GEATHJERK are too big for one hero to handle, so this is a countermeasure that is formed through the power of teamwork. The bigger the team, the bigger the morph." Red said. He then grabbed on to the bus and hefted the hand in the air no problem.

"Hey, noob. Can the chit chat! Or did you forget we're on a runaway bus?" Blue asked.

"Oh, sorry." Red said.

"Wait, youre a new member?" Jake asked. "Wait a minute. Wonder Blue? As in the Supersonic Sword Wonder Blue?"

"Heh, I see my rep proceeds me." Blue said.

"How is his blade super sonic?" Kirito asked in confusion.

"Lemme show you." Blue said as the car they were on before sped towards them. "Unite Sword!"

The group interlocked again and formed a straight line this time, slicing through the cars of the bus before they landed on top. "Dude! Feel the sting of my Valiantium Blade!" Blue said raising his sword.

"Glad to see they called you up, now it's time to stop this bus!" Red said.

"Don't think so, runts!" shouted a voice as something heavy landed in front of them.

"Another enemy?" Red said.

"Oh, no." Jake is in worry, knowing the voice. The smoke cleared, revealing a robot known as Hard Man.

"You got guts double crossing the boss like that, grunt." Hard Man said.

"Dude, you work for an evil criminal?" Blue said.

"I used to, but I sorta turned traitor." Jake said.

"And it is for that reason Flux wants you dead! And when I get the swordsman, I'll get a big bonus. Hard Knuckle!" Hard Man shouted, firing his fists like rockets.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Red said as the Wonderful Ones moved out of the way.

"You won't get away!" Hard Man said. The fists then tracked the members.

"Dude, those fists are heat seeking?" Blue asked.

"Just got the upgrade. Once I pick a target, they won't stop till they hit it." Hard Man laughed.

"Not so fast!" Came a new voice. Right on cue, a new ship appeared out of nowhere, but to Jake, he knew it all to well.

"The Star Speeder! They're here!" Jake said.

"Who's here?" Kirito asked.

"The Dimensional Heroes! Flux's bane of existence." Jake said.

"Ultimate Color Fist!" shouted a voice as something came down from the ship. He hit hard man dead on and made him stumble back. Jexi had arrived.

"If it isn't Jexi the Hunter, you're the one who killed off FreezeMan. Getting rid of you will be sweet, sweet payback." he grinned.

"I didnt come alone, rust bucket." Jexi said as another shape dropped down.

"You forget that the Heroes have two leaders now." said the shape.

"Two leaders? Flux never said anything about that. He just said they picked up an annoying blue bug." Hard Man said.

"Wanna bet? Red, use your Unite Morph again, and I'll support you!" Hope said.

"Not a good time." Red said pointing to the tracks up ahead as they were almost out.

"There's not enough time to stop this thing!" Blue said.

"Then we'll have to get it airborne." Red grinned. "Unite Build!"

The team dashed past Hard Man and interlocked on the track, finishing it and forming a ramp. The bus moved up into the air.

"Oh! I'm not so good with heights." Hard Man said holding on.

"Sucks to be you right now." Blue said.

"Agreed. Wonder Punch!" Red shouted as the large red hand was formed, punching away the bus and Hard Man. He screamed in terror as he and the bus crashed into a ship and knocked it all into the sea. The team landed safely in front of the school as the combined machines exploded behind them, forming a rainbow.

"That...was cool." Jake said, breathing heavily. The kids then rushed up to them.

"Hey! The Wonderful 100! Can I have your autograph?" a kid said.

"Pfft. Why would you want those liars autographs?" came another voice. The group turned to the right to see a young child with goggles.

"They think they're protecting the earth? How can they save it without protecting one person on it? We're better off without em'!" he said before running off.

"Luka." Red said watching the kid run off.

"Kirito, right? Natsu told me you were in solitary confinement while he was locked up there." Jexi said.

"Who? Oh the loud mouth who headbutted Flux before running off. Yeah. I got let out by him." Kirito said pointing to Jake.

"A soldier?" Hope said.

"Former soldier. I'm done with Flux. I sealed that deal when I heard a voice telling me to come here." Jake said. "Now, I'm flying on the straight and narrow."

"You two are brave escaping from Flux that close to him." Hope said. "Plus I have heard of Kirito's exploits in SAO."

"That online game massacre?" Jexi said. "A horrible event. You must have been strong."

Sensing an opportunity, Jake tried to remedy the situation. "Oh he's strong alright. He's good with swords. So, he would make a welcome addition to your team…. oh, wait."

"I see you've caught on." Hope said.

"You realize you're heading to jail after all this is over, right?" Jexi asked Jake.

"Wait!" Red said. "Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor, I have another option for this man here. Give custody of him to us and we promise he will be able to redeem himself."

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Youre on thin ice right now. You need someone who believes in you on your side." Red said.

"Thanks Red." Jake said. "So, where's the Virgin Victory? I have something to tell your commander."

"It's already here." Red said as a huge airship came flying over the school.

"Now that… is one big airship." Jake said. The team then was teleported onto the bridge.

Meanwhile, in another ship, three figures were watching the whole thing.

"I belive we have found the primary defense of Earth, and our targets." one of them said.

"They will bow before me, like all the rest." the other figure said. "Isn't that true, Belphmon?" he asked the large third figure. Behind them was a large sheep creature, wrapped in chains with an alarm clock, long horns and sleeping. "Yeah. Whatever. Just five more minutes." he said in a cute voice.

"For the Great Demon Lord of Sloth, he's surprisingly immobile."

"That's not even his true form. He requires a lot more sleep before assuming his true form." the leading figure said.

"Yeah, I do, so stop talking for a sec." Belphmon said. "Still, there are four of us left, but with all the weaker ones out of the way, only the stronger ones are left. But, that soldier boy with the red guy. I'm not sure why, but I feel I've met him before. Regardless, I will have my revenge, just need 10 more hours. Or whenever the alarm detonates. And I decide when it detonates." 


	3. WonderSilver?

Aboard the Virgin Victory, all of the Heroes were gathered alongside the Wonderful Ones.

"I can't believe we're aboard the Virgin Victory!" Jake said.

"And I cant belive that a soldier of Flux has a brain and a half to turn on him." Jexi said. "I'm normally pounding your asses till I reach that guy."

"Still, he did get Kirito out of the ship." Maka said. "He was the last of the prisoners Flux captured."

"At least he has no one aboard his ship. That's a good thing." Jexi smiled. "But, even think about going back against your word to the Wonderful 100 and I'll make sure you never walk again."

"Uh, actually…" Jake said, pulling out a pendant. "Wonder Eyes, Silver!"

Jake started out thrusting his pendant forward, it glowing on command. He then raised it up and transformed into a silver outfit complete with a scarf and new bow in his hand. Said bow formed in his hand and he whirled it around before entering a fighting pose.

"Wh-what? They made you a member already?" Hope asked.

"It was my decision, actually." Came a voice. A man stood in a command chair high above the team, his face masked by his hat. "Nelson?" Jexi asked smiling. "Ah, there's a face I haven't seen in years. You came to about my knee the last time I saw you." he said.

"You know the Commander?" Red asked.

"I came to this town ten years ago actually." Jexi smiled.

"Indeed. He and those older brothers of his challenged us to a fight. They surprisingly held out and won." Nelson said. "And seeing as how this man was brave enough to betray Flux, I decided to give him a spot on the team as Wonder Silver."

"The silver CENTINEL suit is a masterpiece of a work. We hoped to save it until finding a capable member. This is because the silver suit is powerful enough to not have a Unite Morph of its own." Red said. "But still, I heard about the Wonderful 100 being challenged and beaten by three boys, I never expected to see one of them before me. It's an honor to be fighting alongside you, Jexi the Hunter."

"Alongside? What do you mean?" Hope asked.

" That's my cue to begin briefing, I suppose." Nelson said. "After 10 years of silence, GEATHJERK is back, and they've kicked down the door to an all out war. Now they're bent on total world destruction, and I'll die before they accomplish that."

"GEATHJERK…. I've heard of them." Hope said. "One of the most intimidating armies in this part of the world's."

"Indeed. Our comrades at the GDA have already activated the planetary defense system, Margarita, a planetary shield capable of holding back the fleet. Unfortunately, a large amount of forces blitzed our planet before it could be activated, and now, our world is being turned into a cocktail of destruction." Nelson said. " The attack on Blossom City is a preemptive strike. Therefore, throughout the crisis, I'm naming Wonder Red leader of the Wonderful Ones."

"Nelson, you gotta be joking! The guys only been on the team for a solid month!" Blue said.

"Sir, I'm not sure if I could…"

"Accept the position without question." Nelson said. "Out of all the members here, you are the one with the most tactical prowess."

"Y-yes commander." Red said with confidence.

"As for Jake, I'm immediately putting him into action. You'll be joining Wonder Red and the rest of the Wonderful Ones as of this moment." Nelson commanded.

"Seriously?" Blue said.

"With all manner of respect Blue, Jake's a great fighter. You've seen him wield that bow like two blades when we met up." Red said.

"Wait, he did?" Pit asked. "Jake, lemme see that bow red gave you." Pit said looking it over. "I don't believe this is the original prototype for my bow." Pit said. "This one's one of a kind."

"We saw your expertise with it during the Underworld Wars and replicated some of it." Red said.

"You did? Did you see all the awesomeness of it?" Pit asked them.

"Pit, I think now's not the best time." Hope said.

"Agreed. We have a crisis to avert first. Now, there's been an attack reported near the outskirts of Blossom City. We need heroes there now." Nelson said. "For this reason, I'm authorizing a united force with the Dimensional Heroes."

"You want us to help?" Jexi asked.

"Of course, Jexi. You and your team have braved countless battles and won. That and the fact you beat all of us back at a young age. You are more than qualified."

"In that case, count me in." Kirito said. "I've tackled my fare share of situations like this. You need me."

"In that case, you're gonna need this." Jake said handing Kirito his swords. "I've polished them up nice and proper for you."

"Dont forget this." Jeremy said, handing him a bracelet. "This will allow you to access all the abilities of your character like in SAO. Sword Skills, everything."

"Actually..keep it." Kirito said handing the bracelet back. "Kinda like the way I wielded them without my skills."

"So, are we all going, or is Nelson sending us individually like Paluntena did?" Dan asked.

"All at once. It's the motto of the Wonderful 100." Nelson said.

Alarms suddenly blared. "Were being targeted by anti-air fire. I can get us out of range, but you will need to find the target and take it out." said a girl.

"Roger, team, fall in!" Red said. The Team replied.

The heroes and Wonderful 100 dropped in front of the school, Red and Blue striking a pose in front.

"Team, Unite Up!" Red said.

"Yes, leader!" The Wonderful Ones said saluting Red.

The team charged forward, learning along the way that citizens and even enemies could be recruited as temporary members.

"By electroplating citizens with Tiny-wonder masks, they are able to help us and be saved at the same time." Red said.

"But, isn't that the same as putting them in danger?" Happy asked.

"Maybe this is what Luka meant by putting people at risk." Jake said.

"Maybe we should save the chit chat for later." Natsu said as a large alien robot appeared before them.

"A Gedie dough-goo. Tougher than the foot soldiers, but can be defeated and recruited all the same." Red said.

"Let's see what this bow can do." Jake said. He notched it with his fingers and a laser-like arrow appeared in the string. "Sonic...Arrow!" he shouted. The arrow let loose at lighting speed, piercing the robot and making it explode with one hit.

"Holy moley, that was awesome." Jake said.

"It's even better than the actual bow." Pit said in amazement.

"I'm starting to warm up to this guy." Jexi said.

Continuing forward, they soon came across an even larger robot than the last one. Standing on its two legs as it surveyed the area.

"It's as if they keep getting bigger and bigger as you progress." Jeremy said from the Virgin Victory.

"I wonder if one of these guys is the size of an actual planet?" Jake wondered.

"Shut up! If you say it enough times, it comes true." Usopp said.

"Can we just fight the giant robot and argue later?" Pit said as the robot raised a fist.

"Right. Prepare for battle! Unite...Hand!" Red shouted.

The command was given as the hand formed at reds proximity. He then punched off its armor until it exploded into nothing.

"That one was surprisingly tougher than the others." Hope said.

"It'll only get tougher, but it's nothing we cant handle." Ichigo said.

After a few more waves of robots, the ground started to shake as a robot was coming out of the ground. They were able to escape, but the robot emerged and roared as it was even bigger than the other one.

"A Gah-Goojin! This is one of their heavier units." Jake said.

"No freakin way, dude, this thing is Gnarly!" Blue said.

"Eliminating Earthlings! Eliminating Earthlings!" it repeated. Twin laser cannons appeared from its fists, blasting away four city blocks.

"We need to take this thing down before it causes even more damage. Team, Unite up!" Red said.

"And let's give him our special brand of justice." Jexi said. "Erza, youre up."

"Thank you." Erza said as she changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Dance, my blades! Circle Sword!" she shouted, moving the many swords into a circle and aiming it at the robot. The swords sliced the right arm off of the robot cleanly, making it looked shocked. "Damage 30%! Evacuating!" it said flying off from the scene.

"Dude, you guys are awesome! For the record I dont say that often." Blue said.

"We believe that." Jexi said.

"Let's keep moving. GEATHJERK has more where that came from." Jake said.

The air force was sent in next as the heroes came across a Teikuu, which according to jake, was an anti-air cannon.

"Even though it's a threat, it's not our target. Alice was detecting something bigger." Jake said.

"Alice?" Hope said.

"That girl pilot you saw on the ship." Jake said. "I've already memorized the crew members names."

"So have I." Red said. "Also, Nelson told me more members will be joining us soon."

The Yo-Hough's kept coming from a dropship that was too far to reach. That was, until everyone saw a boy on top of a windmill one second, then jumping into the air the next. "Wonder Eyes...Green!" he shouted.

He then did some posing before a green Wonder outfit appeared on him. He then finished off with a sparkly explosion behind him. "Unite Gun!" he shouted as the Wonderful Ones morphed to a large gun. "Adieu." the boy said before firing a bullet. It hit dead on, causing the dropship to spark and malfunction. As it blasted off, the boy landed on the ground.

"Ah, once again you strike true Christine Diane, my gun, my belle. Another life snuffed out by your exquisite charms!" he said aiming it.

"You're late, Frenchie. What? You got lost jumping the pond?" Blue asked.

"Wow. Wonder Green, the Sniper Superior!" Jake said .

"Sogeking was cooler than this guy." Luffy said.

"Thank you. Your help was invaluable. Jean Sebastien Reanu...I mean Wonder Green!" Red said.

Green then turned to Red and Jake. "Pardon me, but have we met? You seem unfamiliar." Green said.

"Oh, Red and I are new to the team and-" Jake started.

"Sacre-bleu! Novices! You will refer to me as Monsieur Wonder Green. Have you no respect for etiquette?" Green said.

"Oh, uh, we're sorry…" Red said.

"I will have you know I am no simple child! Tell me now, Wonder Rouge, what scores did you receive on your tactical exams?" Green asked.

"I believe it was 100 on the written and 98 on the field." Red said.

Everyone was in shock, Green and Blue gaping the widest. "T-tres bien. But exams are exams, what counts is real skills, honed in battle! This is what counts, my dear wonder Rouge and Silver." Green said.

"Of course, Monsieur Wonder Green!" they both said.

"If were done with life lessons, we've got a city to save." Nami said as they kept moving forward.

"The energy signature Alice picked up before is coming from that stadium." Jeremey said.

"Then I guess it's time to play ball." Gray said.

Going inside the stadium, the teams came across a lizard like General with flames on his body.

"So, these are the Heroes I've heard the stories about. Well, they will pay for defying the Guild of Evil Aliens Terrorizing Humans with Jiggawatt bombs, Energy Beams, Ray guns, and Killer lasers! And I, Lammbo, Officer Sixth class, will wipe them all from the face of the earth!"

"Wow. The ego on this guy." Kirito said.

"I know! And that's what GEATHJERK stands for? They could've picked a shorter name?" Lucy added.

"Lammbo, I'm Wonder Red. I order you to stand down, or we'll have no choice but to use force!" Red said.

"Hahaha! That's rich! YOU'RE Wonder Red? Hahahaha!" Lammbo laughed. "There must be some mistake. I came looking for combatants, not cosplayers! Either way, you'll be dead with a few shots from my disintegration cannons!"

The platform Lammbo was on landed on the ground and pointed 4 cannons at the teams. "Guess this thing's our target. Let's take it out!" Jake shouted.

The cannons started firing on every cylinder, making huge holes in the stadium. "You think we're scared of some cannons? We've fought worse than that." Dan said.

"And we do not run from any situation." Red added.

"We need to take out the batteries before we go for the big guy. Lets hit em all at once!" Jexi said.

"Got just the thing. Persona!" Chie shouted, summoning her Persona. "This'll cut him down to size. Tomoe, Rampage!"

Tomoe invoked a single strike on the cannon, hitting all of the batteries at once, smashing them to bits.

"Youre good. Guess I'll do this myself!" Lammbo said jumping down. He drew a huge sword and started swinging it around.

"Call that a weapon? I've dealt with bigger things in SAO. This is how you wield a sword!" Kirito said, drawing his. He charged forward, countering Lammbo's strikes, and on the final hit, his sword started to glow. "Final blow!" he called out, slicing the sword into two, followed by a streak of lighting.

"That was a sword skill! He wasnt kidding when he said he didnt need the bracelet!" Jake said.

"I don't need a sword skills from an object, when I already had the one thing I needed." Kirito said holding his swords.

"These guys are better than I was told." Lammbo said, his communicator suddenly ringing. "Hello? What is it? Kinda in the middle of something here! You found it? About time!"

He then jumped onto a dropship. "Unfortunately, my little friends, our playdate ends here. But dont worry, you can still play with my toys!" He laughed as the dropship flew off.

"We need to get after him. We can't him get away like this!" Hope said.

"No Hope, cannon comes first, look!" Red said, the cannon revealing its main gun. "A shot from that cannon could easily take the Virgin Victory out!"

"Good point. We better deal with it first." Zoro said drawing his swords.

Just then, a robot came out with a baseball bat. "Well, that's not the weirdest thing I've seen today. And on the Baseball field no less." Jake said.

They took out the robot and Jexi picked up the bat, stepping up to the plate. "Gimme your best shot!" he said. The cannon the began charging before firing a shot.

"Ultimate Color...Grand Slam!" he shouted, covering the bat in a rainbow aura before sending the shot back at the cannon. It then was taken out in a huge explosion, Hope barely getting a shield up in time.

"Home Run." Jexi grinned.

The Virgin victory soon appeared after that. "Team, climb aboard quickly. Lammbo is headed towards the Goddess of Blossoms statue!" Nelson said.

"The goddess? This is bad…" Red said. 


	4. Terror of Ohroochee

The Virgin Victory sped across the sky as it approached the statue where a three headed dragon robot was trying to bite it apart.

"At last! The moment of victory is in our grasp. When this statue is the destroyed, the whole world will be ours! Orowchee, do your thing!" Lammbo said.

"Well, let's fire some missiles at the thing." Blue shouted.

"Negative! We might hit the statue by mistake." Nelson said.

"And there's also another reason. There's a kid in there!" Jexi shouted.

The screen came on visual to see a familiar face. "Oh, no…. Luka!" Red said.

Orowchee ripped the statue up and took fight, Luka in tow. As the monster took off, the heroes gave chase after it. "We need to get the statue before they destroy the generator inside." Red said.

"There's another reason that statue's so important?" Natsu asked.

"Indeed, that statue is holding one of five super reactors necessary to power Margarita." Nelson said. " Alice! Full speed ahead. Wonderful 100, I'm approving the use of Unlimited Form! Make the most of it, and get me back my Goddess!"

"You sure? That's a risky move, going all out." Jake said. "If our Shirogane drives overheat, they'll explode, taking us with it."

"Still, we must take the chance. Initiating Unlimited Form!" Red shouted. He slammed his drive, removing the limiter on it. Striking a few poses, he then gave a thumbs up, a mask appearing on his face. "Unlimited form...activated!" The Wonderful Ones said as masks appeared on all their faces.

"Incredible! Not even Orowchee's sharp teeth can break through this thing!" Lammbo said as he was riding Orowchee. "Guess we'll take a little trip to the Stratosphere and drop it. Hahahaha!"

"Not on our watch!" Jexi said as the Virgin Victory was right behind them.

"What? The Cosplay Brigade returns? Along with those heroes! No matter. Orowchee's more than enough to take them down!" Lammbo said. Orowchee tossed the statue up into the air and roared in all its ferocity.

"A giant three headed cyborg dragon? Kinda reminds me of the Hewdraw a little bit." Pit said. "Except these guys don't argue as much."

"Let's give these Aliens a reason to call us heroes! Team, Unite Up!" Red shouted.

"Yes sir!" they all said before forming a large red hand and grabbing onto the wing of the monster.

"Let's go too!" Hope said. The heroes jumped onto the body of the beast and faced down two of its heads. One head bumped into the other, and they started growling at each other.

"Now it's exactly like the Hewdraw. But, I don't think their heads can regenerate bodies." Pit said. "So let's cut em' off!" Jexi said. "Zoro?"

"Fine by me. Three Sword Style: Onigiri!" Zoro shouted, slashing both of the heads off of their bodies.

"My beloved Orowchee! And in one hit, too! Now I'm gonna-" Lammbo didnt finish his sentence as they all crashed into a high rise. But by crashing into it, the goddess fell out of the monsters mouth. "Well, this should be high enough anyway. Say goodbye to your blossom." Lammbo said.

"Team, Let's get her back!" Red said. They jumped from falling rubble to the statue, the remaining head trying to impede their progress. "

Unite Sword!" Blue said making a sword to block a laser from a nearby drop ship, before knocking it into the monster's mouth.

"Unite Gun!" Green shouted as the gun was built with it firing at the ship, making it explode.

"Not so fast, worms! My Dechno-Bo would like to have a word with you, DIE!" Lammbo said charging. Blue, Zoro and Erza all deflected the slashes one by one, knocking Lammbo's sword away and into the air.

"Unite Build!" Red shouted as they formed a large arrow at the Blossoms bow. Kirito jumped on the edge and the arrow was fired, piercing Lammbo. Kirito then dashed down to Lammbo, sword glowing, and in one strike, sliced him and Orowchee in half.

"Magnifique! I have not seen anyone handle a sword like that! Not even from Blue." Green said to Kirito.

"It's no problem at all." Kirito said.

"Shenanigans! This is not possible!" Lammbo shouted.

"You should have stayed away, Lammbo. My subordinates are even less forgiving than I was." Nelson said.

"Wonder Red! I should have known!" Lammbo shouted. "Curse you and your minions!" he tried to draw a dagger, but it was in half as well. Lammbo kept falling until he and his pet finally exploded.

"Goddess of Blossoms secured. Preparing to return her to her proper place." Alice said.

"Kirito, that was well done." Zoro said. "But remember, I'm the best swordsman on this team."

"We'll see about that. Hey, Jexi, mind if I join?" Kirito asked.

"What do you mean? You were already a member before we even started." Jexi said.

"Guess we forgot to mention it to ya." Sanji said. "Well, welcome aboard."

"Thanks. I won't let you guys down." Kirito said as they transported the goddess back to its normal spot.

"Luka will be fine. He's got a few injuries, but we'll keep him in sick bay for now." Jake said.

Meanwhile on Flux's ship, he had watched the scene unfold before him. "I'm pretty sure the one known as Wonder Silver is the soldier who escaped with the swordsman." Ian said.

"How could he have done this?" Eneru said. "Your soldiers dont even have the brains to think for themselves."

"Right. Each soldier is actually a mass produced clone I keep around in order to get multiple jobs done around the ship. I've always kept their intelligence levels low. This one should not have figured out how to get him out." Flux said. "An abnormal, perhaps. Could be a good subject for dissection." Flux grinned. 


	5. The Guyzoch and Demon Lord

"Team. Our next mission is to defend blossom tower, which in reality is our central communication hub." Nelson said.

"So without it, we won't be able to talk with you on the Virgin Victory or any other locations, right?" Hope asked.

"Correct. Recently, we found out that a parasitic intelligence extractor has latched onto it, and it is trying to extract information of the Super Reactors." Nelson said. "We must destroy it."

"We'll get right on it commander." Jake said giving a salute.

"Good. A new member will meet you halfway to the tower. Now, begin the mission!"

"Right. Team...fall in!" Red said as the Wonderful Ones saluted.

In the city center, the entire place was crawling with aliens. "Let's go to work." Jexi smiled as they began fighting off the aliens.

"Okay, got a visual on the tower." Jake said. "But how do we get there?"

"Any one up for a Maglev ride?" Blue asked pointing to a strange tram like vehicle.

"Sweet." Jake said. "I've always wanted to ride those." He and the rest of the groups quickly got on as it sped down the line.

"P-ping! Something is approaching… from somewhere! Bzzt!" P-Star said.

"Puh-ping! Useless information. Bzzzt!" Blue mocked.

"Hey, dont be so hard on the little guy, he's vital to the team." Jake said.

Right beside the tram was a drop ship followed by smaller ships.

"D'you guys think they're here to stop us?" Jake asked as one of the smaller ships launched a missile.

"Definitely." Gajeel said.

"I've got this! Green Star: Humandrake!" Usopp shouted as small plants began wrapping around the smaller ships, weighing them down.

"Wow, they're like proximity mines!" Red said.

"Some of those ships have pilots, right? Humandrake always homes in on the nearest lifeform." Usopp said.

"Now's our chance to take it to the dropship! Unite Hand!" Red shouted. The Wonderful Ones formed a large hand that punched away the drop ship next to them.

"Yeah!" Yosuke said.

Jexi then felt a presence. "Hey, does anyone else feel that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I feel it. It's the same as on the last three worlds. A demon lord is nearby." Hope said.

"And it appears to be…. right behind us?" Jexi said before turning to see a ship speeding at them.

The cockpit opened and dozens of troops spilled out. The leader made a gesture and suddenly, a large purple hand appeared. Red barely had enough time to form his own and counter the attack, jumping onto the ship.

"What the? Who are these guys?" Jake said. "That isn't a GEATHJERK ship and definitely not one of Flux's."

"Not only that, but I believe they just… Unite Morphed!" Green added.

"Bring em on. Me and my Valiantium Blade and aliens make three. Cut em and you get four. Cut em again and you get like...six." Blue bragged.

"You managed to fend off my first attack. Most impressive." The leader said.

"Okay, just who are you?" Jexi asked.

"Oh! At last, I finally lay my eyes on the famous Hero, Jexi the Hunter and his teammates." the leader said.

"So you've heard of me?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. I am quite familiar with your group and your past. Challenging random worlds heroes and villains to battle before forming this team of yours. Quite remarkable." the leader said.

"And what about you? You got a name?" Jake asked.

"Of course, lowly human of the planet Dearth. I am from a faraway quadrant of the galaxy. The heir to the throne of the roaming Comet, Rhullo. Now, I lead this band of intergalactic space pirates, Guyzoch. To my people, I am known as Vorkken Oghee, but since your planet has royal names, you can just call me… Prince Vorkken." he said.

"The sensation isn't coming from him." Hope whispered.

"I know. But he's still trouble." Jexi said.

"I hear you back there." Vorkken said. "I know youre looking for one of The Seven Great Demon Lords, and as it turns out, one is right here. Belphemon, you may come out!" Vorkken said as something large came out. The heroes were confused a bit to see the sleeping sheep that sat down behind the troops. "Can it wait for 24 more days?" Belphemon asked in his cute voice.

"Thats him. The Great Demon Lord of Sloth." Hope said.

"Thats a demon lord?" Jake asked. "I've heard Flux talk about them, but I never thought I would see one."

"Hmm? Silver boy. Why do you feel familiar to me?" Belphemon asked.

"Chewgi, tell Belphemon to go inside for now, we can handle these…. Blunderful ones." Vorkken said.

"No need. I was going to head in anyway. It's still too early to wake up." he said getting up and walking back inside.

"Prince Vorkken, why are you here?" Red asked.

"I'm here for a righteous battle. But you should not need know of it yet." Vorkken said.

"Let me guess, It's us you want." Jexi said.

"Sorry. Not quite." Vorkken said. "I'm here to take out the ones beside you. We will do battle, Blunder-Red!"

"Guess we're fighting this guy after all!" Jake said.

"Let's go! Unite...Hand!" Red shouted.

"Anything you can do, I can match it! Unify Hand!" Vorkken said as his troops formed a similar hand. The two punched at each other, only to cancel out.

"I'm not limited to just copies of your morphs, Unify Dakharts!" Vorkken said, his troops forming into a scorpion creature similar to the one Jake and Kirito saw.

"Okay, that's a new one on me." Jake said.

"Let's get in there, Team!" Jexi said. "Wendy, do you mind letting me absorb some wind of yours?"

"Here!" Wendy said making wind in her hands as Jexi sucked it in. "Element Change: Wind!"

A powerful wind then surrounded him before it dissipated. He now had green hair and a scarf as well as clothing with blowing wind decals on it.

"Time to blow you away! Ultimate Color Green Tornado!" Jexi shouted. A powerful cyclone then buffeted the Scorpion.

"An Element Change? Such a rare fighting style." Vorkken said. "Perhaps I should consider you an opponent, but for now… Unify Boomerang!" he said as his troops morphed into a large boomerang. He threw it past the cyclone and straight to Red, knocking him off the ship before grabbing onto the Maglev.

"I must admit, it has been fun battling the likes of you, Blunder Red as well as Jexi. But, I'm afraid this is where we part for now." Vorkken said. "Chewgi… let's send them off."

"Yes master." Chewgi said. The ship, almost as if it was alive, tossed the heroes off of the maglev and right into a sign with a cactus on it. Blue acted quickly, forming his sword and slicing it apart. The groups landed right on top of a building, perfectly safe from harm.

"Sucre-vert, who were they? They could use the same moves as us." Green said.

"There was something about that Demon Lord…. I cant put my finger on it, but I feel like he and I have met before." Jake said.

"We'll figure it out when we meet them again, Jake. Team, Let's move!" Red said.

The group continued on their way with minimal conflict until they came across a new enemy. It was like the giant robot before, but had drills for hands and was covered in spiked armor.

"Okay. This might be a little tough to crack." Hope said as the robot became a ball and rolled at them.

"How're we supposed to beat this thing if it's covered in spikes?" Sanji asked.

"What gives? You guys are already here?" said a new voice. Standing on top of a pole, perfectly balanced, was a girl with long pink hair. "Oh. My. God. You will not believe the day I'm having." she said.

"What the? Where did she come from?" Jake said.

"So nice of you to join us. This is how you say Fashionably Late." Greed said.

"Key word being fashionably, I got in here late last night. But then there was this party, and then the after party, and then the after after party. I really needed to freshen up before meeting you guys." the girl said.

"How long did that take you? The invasion is almost over!" Green shouted.

" Hey, dont get between a girl and make up!" she shouted at Green, making him shake in fear.

"She is surprisingly terrifying." Jake said shaking as well.

"We've been waiting for you, Ms. Mariana Kretzulesco, CENTINELS Special Combat Agent from the Transylvania Field Office. Or should I say...Wonder Pink!" Red said.

"Wait, she's The Queen of Rage? That Wonder Pink?" Jake asked.

"And who are you two to call me by my identity?" Pink asked.

"We're Wonder Red and Silver, were new on the team."

"Right. Not my type." Pink said.

"If youre here to help us, that's great, so could you come down here and do so?" Hope asked.

"A real gentleman would handle the robots themselves and not involve a young girl like myself." Pink replied before the robot spotted her.

"Look out!" They shouted. But before the robot hit the pillar, Pink leaped into the air and began to spin. "Wonder Eyes...Pink!"

As she stopped spinning, she was in her rightful uniform, her hair sparkling like glitter. She then posed as cameras took her picture. She then landed right before the Wonderful Ones. "Unite...Whip!" she called out.

The Wonderful ones leaped into action, forming a long and spiky pink whip. She cracked it at the robot, not only damaging it, but removing part of its armor.

"Whoa! So that's how we can get rid of those things!" Jake said.

"Bad boy! Time for a little punishment!" Pink said extending her own whip.

"Couldn't agree more! Come, Konohana-Sakuya!" Yukiko said, summoning her Persona."Let's give them a burn they will not forget."

"I'll even get in on this!" Jake said. "Fire Swarm Arrow!"

Jake fired a single arrow into the flames Konohana-Sakuya produced. It then split into hundreds of arrows, all hitting the robot dead on.

"Youre getting pretty good at that stuff." Yukiko said.

"Yeah. I've never fired a bow until I joined up. But for some reason, it feels right to me." Jake said.

"Well now, shall we get going?" Pink asked the group.

"Let's. Good to have you with us, Wonder Pink." Red said.

Meanwhile, Juvia was seething.

"Look at her, so charming and lovely. She might have noticed my darling Gray. It's bad enough he has so many admirers in Earthland, now I have a rival off world too?" Juvia asked herself.

"Uh, Is she always like that whenever a pretty girl shows up?" Hope asked Gray.

"Its gotten to a point where I pretend she isn't even there anymore." Gray said.

"I got this." Hope said. "Juvia, Pink isn't a Love rival. In fact, all the people you suspect might be after him aren't even the least bit interested in him."

Juvia just got angry at this and knocked Hope off the building with water. "How dare you call my beloved Gray unattractive!" she shouted.

"I really gotta think about what I say before I say it." Hope said flying back up.

"Here, let me try." Jexi said, before seeing Juvia in seething rage. "On second thought, let's leave things where they are."

"Good Idea, she looks like a volcano's about to erupt in her." Hope said.

"Yeah. And I prefer to die old than young." Jexi said.

Leaving Juvia to her own thoughts to cool down, the team continued onward and found a familiar robot riding a dropship. "This one again, huh?" Erza said.

"Guess robots really do hold a grudge." Jake said as they saw it jump to them.

"And we need to move now!" Red shouted.

The robot smashed every building they were on as ran from it, countering it as well as it rampaged. It was eventually lost as they came with in sight of blossom tower.

"Get ready team, whatevers on that tower is gonna have some major back up." Red said. 


	6. Robot Tower Defense

The teams exited from a deployable mini-base as they found Juvia back to her old self.

"So Gray, did someone clear the air with Juvia about this whole Love Rival thing?" Hope asked.

"Nah. She gets over it after a while." Gray said.

"That's some control. I wonder if -" Hope said.

"Don't even. Whatever you're thinking of right now, don't." Gray said.

"What? What'd I say?" Hope said.

"Trust me. Whatever you got planned with her will make it harder on me than it already is." Gray said.

"Okay, I got ya." Hope said.

The team got to the tower and was actually standing on top of the Notori Yeah. "Well, guess we found it. Let's smash it!" Blue said as the machine began moving.

"Aim for its core!" Red said.

"One shot should do it." Yusuke said pointing a finger at the core. "Spirit Gun!" he said firing a large projectile of spirit energy at the core. In one strike, the machine was obliterated.

"Okay. Mission accomplished!" Teddie cheered.

"Uh, not quite. Looks like our old friend isn't quite finished with us yet." Zoro said.

Gah-Goojin rode up on its dropship and flew into the air. It then attaches itself to the dropship, a making a new arm and it more powerful than ever.

"They combined?" Chopper said.

"Looks like it." Kirito said.

"Wonderful 100 and company, our new mission is to defend the tower from the Bipedal Assault weapon. Engage Unlimited form!" Red said.

The pendants then began glowing as masks appeared on the Wonderful Ones. The robot started by throwing a large building at them. "Unite Hand!" Red shouted, smashing the rubble to bits.

It then used its assortment of weapons to attack the tower and the team. "It's not making this easy!" Jake said.

"Guess we'll have to step it up. Jexi, do that element change using Juvia's water." Hope said.

"Can do." Jexi said as he began absorbing the water Juvia was holding. "Element Change: Water!" Jexi shouted as a torrent of water surrounded him.

When it died down, his hair was now a dark blue and drooping down and his clothing now had waves on it. "My soul is as calm as the seas. Ultimate Color Blue Torrent!" Jexi shouted, firing a large torrent of water at the robot.

"Hey, I finally understand Juvia and her control." Hope said. "Shes made of water, so her emotions go back and forth, like how the sea can be calm and raging."

"Yeah. Water is like emotions, a large sea where anything can happen." Jexi said.

"I'd better take note of this. It should help Gray deal with Juvia." Levy said.

"Not helping." Gray said.

"Plus, we should probably save this til after the giant robot goes boom." Blue interrupted.

"Good point. Blue Charge!" Hope said, his ring glowing. Powering up everyone near him as they charged at the robot. Everyone attacked with all their might, hammering the robot until his face was blown out, revealing spiked armor. "Unite Whip!" Pink shouted forming the whip and slapping the robot back and forth, leaving the robot stumbling on its own two legs.

"Its armors gone, lay into it!" Jake said as they hammered its face again until the head was knocked out of its socket and exploded in mid air. "Ultimate Color Blue Hydro!" Jexi shouted sending large volumes of water, gushing down the empty socket. This caused the robot to malfunction.

"Virgin Victory off the port side!" Jake said, it flying to them.

"Unite Whip!" Pink shouted using the whip to grab the hook dragging from the ship. The robot then recovered, flying to the ship and beginning its self destruct sequence.

"This thing just doesn't give up!" Natsu said.

"One more blow should do it. Unite Hand!" Red shouted as the large hand formed. It then began to tickle the large robot until it let go of the ship, blowing up.

"See ya!" Sonic said.

"I think you were a bit too late on that one." Tails said.

"Well done team, the tower is safe and sound. But we've got a lot of data to comb through if we need to pinpoint their next move." Nelson said. "And juvia, I need to speak with you one on one about what you think of other girls."

"Trust me, Nelson. You'll be in an early grave if you cross that bridge." Jexi said.

"I think I can handle it." Nelson said.

"Its your funeral, bro." Jake said.

A few minutes later, Nelson was waterlogged as he came back on deck. "Tried to warn you." Jexi said.

"Give her a few minutes and she'll forget it ever happened." Gray said. 


	7. TorchMan and Shirogane

On the decks of the Virgin Victory, a perfectly dry Nelson and a calm Juvia were on deck.

"You think Juvia actually took whatever the Commander said to heart?" Hope asked Jexi and Gray.

"Not even close." All three said as the same time.

"Well now, taking our minds off of Juvia, we must make haste to Strato Port immediately." Nelson said.

"Uh, Nelson? Dont suppose you could give us some info on why we're heading there?" Blue said.

"Besides it being under enemy fire, a very important member of the team is onboard as well." Nelson said. "Well, that and the super reactor on it."

"Let's hurry then! One moment wasted here could make all the difference!" Jake said.

"Agreed. GDA has mobilized, and also some shuttles are under attack. You need to push them back while we handle any enemy aircraft." Nelson said.

"Wait, we're 2000 feet in the air, how're we supposed to fight them?" Yosuke said.

"Deploying assets now." Alice said as a trapdoor slid out from under the teams.

"Are you kidding me?!" Natsu shouted as they fell through the floor.

"Okay, everyone stay calm and try to aim for something soft!" Hope shouted.

"Wait, where's Wendy?" Lucy said. They turned to see her floating above them.

"Of course, Sky Dragon Slayer, she's used to this type of thing." Yosuke said.

"So am I! Ultimate Color Wings!" Jexi shouted forming the wings.

"What about the rest of us?" Blue said.

"There! Go for that shuttle!" Red said. They all landed on the shuttle as it passed by.

"That was close. I saw my life flash before my eyes." Brook said. "But, It was both lives. Yohohohoho!"

"Not dignifying that. Let's head inside." Hope said as they opened an emergency exit.

"This is pretty classy." Natsu said as they saw the inside of the shuttle.

"I wouldn't mind crashing here again if I had the choice." Nami said.

"Stop fantasizing! You guys gotta fight, dont you?" came a voice. They all saw luka come out from between the team.

"Luka? Youre supposed to be in the infirmary!" Red shouted.

"How do you know my name?" Luka asked him.

"Uh...because that's what all the kids at school call you?" Red said.

"Not a good comeback, man." Dan said walking over to Luka. "So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I was feeling better, but then I heard you guys were gonna fight those aliens. I know you need all the help you can get. I'll go with you." Luka said.

"Huh? Didnt you say you hated these guys?" Jake said.

"And just who the heck are you?" Luka asked.

"Wonder Silver. Newest member as of a few days ago." Jake said.

"Huh." Luka said. "Well, you guys dont have any other choice but to take me with you. I cant go anywhere, and though I dont like you guys, I suppose I can let you guys mask me."

"Luka makes a good point." Red said. "Give him a mask and bring him with us. Everyone else, cover him and keep him out of danger. Now let's move!"

As they moved further down the ship, something then jumped down from the sky and blocked their path. "So, we meet again, traitor." said a familiar voice.

"It can't be." Jake said as the dust cleared to reveal TorchMan. "Time to pay you both back for what you did in the prison." TorchMan said.

"I've never regretted it. Not even once. It's strange, but it feels like this is where I belong." Jake said.

"Really? Because Flux is being generous. He's willing to forgive you if you just turn yourself over to me." TorchMan said. Before he could continue, an arrow pierced his body.

"Hows that for an answer?" Jake said.

"You think that's going to hurt me." he said easily removing the arrow. "I've been better modified since last time. My vital systems have been moved around. Now, Burn!" he shouted aiming his cannons at the group.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia said taking action. The fire and water cancelled each other out before the attack hit. "Damn. I wasn't expecting this. You heroes seem to have multiplied since last we met. And you seem to have grown even stronger, little angel." Torchman said.

"Who's the angel youre talking about?" Jake said.

"He means me. I remember him. We met back in Lyoko. You killed Crowrang when he was considering fighting for us. I'll never forgive you for that!" Pit shouted.

"Come over here and take me on, then! I'll even let you have a partner." Torchman said

"I don't need a partner to deal with you. I've been waiting to take you on by myself for a while now." Pit said walking up to him. "Go on ahead. I can handle this."

"Thanks Pit, kick his can!" Jake said.

"Fire Arm acquired." Mega Man said before leaving.

The group rushed through the cargo bay and found citizens trapped under rubble. They quickly freed them and found an old man with goggles under one of the pieces.

"Bout time you fellas showed up. I was wondering when I'd get assistance." the man said.

"Oh! Professor Shirogane!" Red said.

"THE Professor Shirogane?" Jake said. "As in the one who made these pendants?"

"Yeah. That's right. I've been waiting for a long while now." he said.

"What are you doing here, professor?" Red asked.

"I figured them Jerks would pinpoint a super reactor eventually, so I packed up a new gizmo of mine and came to the port. Didnt expect them to attack here so early, though." Shirogane said.

"Well, whatever you made has to be good. Strato Ports got shields, right?" Jake asked.

"Fraid not. Jerks took them out when they invaded." Shirogane explained. "We gotta hurry to Shuttle No. 1 and get my gear, fast. If we do, we'll be able to hold out a little while longer until my greatest weapon gets into position."

"What weapon?" Blue asked before the Shuttle took a hit.

"I'll explain when this is over, just hurry and get over to Shuttle No. 1." Shirogane said.

The group acknowledged and ran forwards, taking out any resistance. They eventually came into a small room with no other way out.

"Guess we took a wrong turn." Jake said before a purple gas began filling the room. "And now the rooms filling with poison gas."

"Run for that storage bay!" Red said as they dashed their way into it.

"Okay, we're here, now what?" Natsu said, then a man in winter clothing dropped down from above.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Where...where am I?" he asked.

"Okay, I did not expect this to happen." Jake said.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Pink said.

"Ah! You are all so late." the man said getting up. "This time I have been waiting!"

"Wait, youre a Wonderful One?" Hope said.

" He is. This is Mr. Ivan Istochnikov, aka the Hammering Russkie, Special Combat Agent, Siberia Field Office, CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service...Wonder Yellow!" Red said.

"Wow, I cant belive It's actually you!" Jake said in excitement.

"Oh, I see new face among comrades. Please to be meeting you." Yellow said.

"Likewise, I'm the new Wonder Silver." Jake introduced. "Pleasure to be working alongside you."

"No-no. Pleasure is all mine. Sorry to get lost on you, comrades." Yellow said.

"Hey! A little less talking, more action!" Blue said.

"Oh yes. Quite right. Wonder Eyes...Yellow!" he shouted.

He then began flexing his muscles before a similar uniform appeared on him. He continued flexing even after this, striking a final pose with a sparkling explosion.

"And now to set us free! Unite Hammer!" he shouted as the Wonderful Ones formed a large yellow hammer, smashing through the floor into a new room.

"Whoa! Where'd you guys come from?" Pit said as he was in the room.

"Just dropping in." Jake said.

"Well, nows not a good time." Pit said as TorchMan burst through the window. "You still haven't beaten him yet?" Jake asked.

"You cant escape me no matter where you go!" Torchman said as a large metal sphere dropped from the ceiling. It came down behind him before splitting in two. The two halves sprouted legs and head and turned rightside up before growling. "I see my reinforcements have arrived." TorchMan said.

"Not quite. Those are Metangs, and they serve GEATHJERK." Jake said.

"So, still on my side." he said as the creature went towards the heroes. "You should know, since you left, we reached a non aggression treaty with the GEATHJERK. The Universal Villains are now allies of theirs."

"Ah, great." Blue said.

"Leave the silver one alone, the rest are yours to do with as you please." TorchMan said.

"They want me alive. That's why he ordered them to attack you." Jake said.

"Yes. You behave a way counter to our normal soldiers. I'm ordered to bring you back alive to the master himself can personally dissect you."

"Gross." Pink said. "I think I've had enough of that robots mouth. Unite Whip!"

Her whip struck the three all at once, knocking them out of a nearby window. The Metang's stood their ground as Torch man was seen falling to his doom. "This can't be. Hear me, soldier! It doesn't matter how many times you knock me away or defeat me, I will fulfill the mission!" he shouted as he fell.

"One down, two to go. But those turtle things look tough." Pit said.

"Their shells are made of an extremely hard metal, so it's no surprise they are resilient." Red said.

"Then I guess is my time for helping." Yellow said. "Unite Hammer!"

His hammer then struck one of the Metang's, knocking its armor off. "Whoa, he broke through!" Luffy said.

"My hammer is made from Peta Omorium, toughest metal ever created." Yellow explained before smashing the robots cores.

"He's a bit shy and embarrassed easily, but we all know he can still pack a punch." Blue said.

"No question." most of the heroes said.

"Aw, you make me blush." Yellow said.

The group continued to fight in the skies above, jumping from ship to ship. Along the way, a pesky Envan was trying to cut them off, but was defeated. They soon made it to Shuttle No. 1 just as it made an emergency landing in the Port.

"Yes! This is the container of my newest invention! Once this baby is on the statue, those JERKS will never get their hands on the reactor." Shirogane said just as they landed into port.

"Good work getting it there, Professor, but these JERKS are still being stubborn. We're holding them off as best we can, but their commander is on the port now. Take him out quickly." Nelson said.

"Roger. Team, Let's go topside and end this!" Red said. 


	8. Stormy Skies

On top of the Port, the teams found the Goddess of the Sky statue and the super reactor intact, but the weather had took a turn for the worse.

"Man, this weathers nasty. Wasn't it sunny a moment ago?" Jake asked.

"We're in the stratosphere. It's bound to be home to more dangerous weather than down below." Nami said.

"Sssso, these are the heroes that are in our way." a voice came.

"Who said that?" Red asked as a fly alien flew out from behind the statue in a vehicle.

"Youre an officer of GEATHJERK, I take it?" Jake asked.

"Correct. You have the honor of talking to Officer 5th class, Wanna!" it introduced itself.

"This is your first and only warning, Wanna! Surrender your fleet, or we'll have to use force!" Red said.

"It is you who will surrender to us, Earthlings." Wanna laughed. "Take a good look!"

Out in the sky was a large battle station with spikes all over it. "That is my Flagship, better known as Diejah. When its main laser cannon is fully charged, it will vaporize you and your precious goddess." Wanna said as he flew towards it.

"Hey, where are you going? Take me to your leader!" Luka shouted.

"We need to go after that stupid bug!" Naruto said.

"But how? It's too far away!" Green said.

"I think our next guest has an idea." Hiei said pointing to a ship approaching from behind. Appearing from within it was the same alien species as Vorkken, but female and had heart aspects on her uniform.

"Another Rhulloian? Is it friend or foe?" Jake asked.

The other ship then fired a missile with hearts on it towards the flagship. "Definitely friend! Grab on!" Jexi said.

The heroes jumped onto the missile and rode it to the ship, ramming it into the laser cannon. "Well, that solves one threat, now for the other one." Hope said as they marched towards where Wanna was.

"You will pay for damaging my ship, earthlings." Wanna said.

"Hey, fly-face! Listen to me for a minute! I wanna see your leader! Dont you speak english?" Luka said.

"Stay out of this, kid. This is our fight." Sanji said.

"I agree with the blonde. Our supreme overlord, Jergingha, doesn't have time to console with an earthling kid. Now you shall feel my full fury!" Wanna said.

The base began to shake, uncoiling and changing into something freakish. What Diejah was now was a metal serpent made out of the metal of the base itself. "The time for games is over! The time for feasting on foolish Earthlings and heroes, begins!" Wanna declared.

"We won't surrender that easily! Activate Unlimited Form!" Red said, entering the mode himself. The Wonderful Ones soon wore masks as the groups began to fight the snake.

" Were falling behind on this thing! Keep running up this thing and dont stop for anything!" Red shouted as they fought off smaller serpents that were on the large one.'

"Oh great, Orgons. I hate these things!" Blue said as they finished off each one as it attacked.

The team jumped into the air and glided on the harsh winds. "Nami, we could use some navigating expertise right now!" Jake shouted.

"On it. Pull a hard right!" Nami shouted. They did so and went with the wind currents, dodging the jaws of the snake to Nami's directions. "Not so fast, stupid snake." Nami said firing a small egg from her Sorcery Clima Tact. "Thunder Lance Tempo!" she shouted. They charged to the egg and it exploded in flash of lightning bolts, Yellow followed up with his hammer, smashing its head and making it bite its own body off.

"I think you just made it angry." Jake said as it produced two giant saw blades. "Better hurry and deal with this." Jake said drawing his bow. "Frost Arrows!" he shouted, freezing the saw blades in place. "Nailed it! Attack!" he said.

The heroes bull-rushed the saw blades on either side, attacking the weak points until both blades blew up. They then took it to Wanna, hammering his vehicle.

Diejah, having enough, produced an electro-cannon from its mouth and fired four projectiles at the heroes. "Unite Sword!" Blue said as the large sword absorbed the shots before firing them back.

"Unite Gun!" Green shouted as he shot the beast as it charged.

"Rasengan Super Barrage!" Naruto shouted, hitting the beast multiple times before it exploded, knocking Wanna and his vehicle out of it in flames.

"You rock, ninja boy! C'mon Yellow, catchphrase time, let's hear it!" Blue said.

"Ohh! Sorry...but we have no such phrase in my country." Yellow said blushing.

"Urgh, I still can complete my mission!" Wanna said, charging to the Port. "GEATHJERK forever!"

Wanna was almost to the stature when suddenly it disappeared from sight, Wanna zoomed right past and blew up a second later.

"What the heck just happened?" Usopp said.

"Ha! It works perfectly like a charm." Shirogane said. "That there was my Subspace Stealth Circuit, the ultimate defensive weapon!"

"So basically, you hid the port inside subspace so it can be protected." Tails said.

"Correct! You know your stuff, foxy!" Shirogane said.

"Foxy?" Tails said looking surprised by that nickname.

"Mission complete! Good work team, dinners on me!" Red said.

Meanwhile up in Flux's ship, TorchMan was being brought up in pieces but still functioning. "I...must….complete mission." he said. "Rest easy. I'll be glad to upgrade you. But it will take a while." Flux said. "What is with that soldier?" he said.

"Sir!" shouted Ian as he ran in with a video tape. "I found this in the trash room. You really need to see this."

The two soon put the video in. In the video was Majora carrying Jake and putting him inside one of the cloning tubes. "That Arojam character? How did he get in without us noticing?" Flux asked Ian.

"Dunno, but that explains why Jake isn't a clone of you. Anyway, what upgrades are you gonna give Torchman?"

"Something to improve his power. Side effect is it will badly damage his memory. Also, he'll never be able to regain his former self. But it's all for the sake of evil! But one thing still bothers me. Why did Arojam go through the trouble of putting that soldier into my ranks? What makes him so special?" 


	9. Ninjas and Knights

"Alright. Two super reactors down, three more to go." Jake said.

"Don't rest yet." Nelson said. "The next target GEATHJERK has in mind is the Ocean Metropolis, Neo Mu."

"So, professor, what was this weapon you mentioned?" Hope asked.

"It's a super laser we have orbiting around the planet disguised as a comet." Shirogane said. "See the gripping part is that all five super reactors hold enough energy to power Margarita for 24 hours. But, in that time, it also lets the Shirogane Comet come into range of the rest of the fleet. So, once Margarita's time is up, it'll fire on the fleet and we'll be victorious!"

"But for now, Neo Mu is the current target of the JERKS. We must defend it at all costs!" Nelson commanded.

"Roger! We'll rendezvous with the member there and take out the invaders." Red said. "Team, Fall in!"

Neo Mu was in sight as the teams landed. It was a beautiful city surrounded and mostly submerged in water.

"Wow. If I were a fish, I'd be in paradise here." Jake said.

"Good thing we decided to leave our Devil Fruit users back on the Virgin Victory."Hope said. "They wouldn't survive this."

"Juvia, however, was made for this mission. She has the advantage here." Jexi said.

"Also, what happened to Luka?" Jake said.

"We put him in a holding cell. They way he wanted to see the leader of these guys seems kinda off." Blue said.

"Now let's go! The more time we waste, the more danger the Super Reactor is in!" Red said.

The teams moved through the city, fighting off aliens as they went. As they were doing this, they noticed some of the machinery in the city.

"Looks like this city is totally dependent on hydropower." Tails said.

"Yeah. The water looks like it gets recycled so that the city never has to run out of energy." Jeremy told them from the ship.

"Very handy." Jexi said.

Just then, a large Dragon-like creature crashed through the walls and landed in front of them.

"A Hah-Gonay. These things are known to have wings that are able to be shaped into a shield." Jake said.

"Well, how are we supposed to get through?" Hope said as they noticed a man standing nearby.

"Ichi: Do unto others. Ni: Home is where the heart is. San: Reach for your dreams." he said.

"Well, look who's here!" Blue said.

"Who the heck is that supposed to be and what's with those things he's saying?" Jake asked.

"He's a Wonderful One just like us." Red said.

"One we wish would pick up the pace and get to the combat!" Pink shouted.

"The rest will have to come later. Wonder Eyes...White!" he shouted.

The man slowly moved while holding a fan. Flower petals swirled around him before appearing in a similar uniform with claws and a ninja mouth mask.

"We've been waiting for you, master of ninjutsu! The Wonderful One from the Shinshu, Japan Field Office! Momoe Byakkoin...aka...Wonder-White!" Red said.

"Oh! So he's Wonder White, The Claws of Calamity!" Jake said excitedly.

"Indeed! Now to punish this beast for its misdeeds! Unite Claw!" White wonderful ones leaped into action, forming two white claws on either side of the ninja. "It is time, face justice as the sight of my claws!" he shouted, prying the shield open.

"He did it!" Jexi said.

"Now's our chance for a beatdown!" Kanji shouted, summoning his Persona. "Get that thing, Take-Mikazuchi!"

Take Mikazuchi slammed its lightning bolt into the dragon. It then called down lighting itself, shocking it into an explosion.

"You command the god of thunder?" White asked Kanji.

"Hells yeah!" Kanji said. "Oh, and this here's your newest member, Wonder Silver."

"It's an honor, White." Jake said with a bow.

"The pleasure is all mine." White said bowing as well.

The group, now with White in their posse, charged forward. Along the way, Sliver got blindsided and fell near a reservoir.

"So, youre the new silver boy I've heard of." a voice came.

"Who's there?" Jake said notching an arrow.

"Well, little silver's demanding." Said an alien woman who was rising out of the water. "Precious. Think you can take charge of Vijounne?"

"Vijounne? She's the fourth class general." Hope said.

"No way." Blue said looking at her with anger.

"We gotta get down there. Silver cant take her on alone." Red said.

"Poor little boy. First a soldier for our allies, now a fighter for the Earth. Pretty bad career choice." Vijounne said.

"What are you getting at?" Jake said aiming his bow.

"Oooh, struck a nerve, have I? Look, we both know you aren't going to hurt me. You can't even find it in yourself to release the arrow, can you?" Vijounne said.

"Silver, dont listen to that cougar! She's just trying to get a rise out of you!" Pink shouted down to Jake.

"Did you just call me a cougar?" Vijounne asked her.

"You heard me, foundation face!" Pink said cracking her whip.

"How dare you!? I was having my time on the catwalk while you were still in diapers." Vijounne said.

"Oh, and who was in the audience, the bunch of cougars too?" Pink asked.

"Why don't you come over and say that to my face?!" she shouted as a sharp tongue came out.

"Girls scare me." Green said.

"I feel your fright." Yellow replied.

"Vijounne!" Blue shouted. "You have a date with my Valiantium Blade that's long overdue!"

He jumped down to where Jake was, activating unlimited form. Jake was trapped as a barrier formed and Blue recklessly attacked.

"Blue! What's gotten into you?" Jake asked.

"This is none of your business. That alien needs to pay for what happened." Blue said.

"Huh? Did something happen between the two of you?" Jake said.

"This is nothing of your concern!" Blue shouted back.

"I think the soldier boy needs to know, little boy blue." Vijounne said.

"You're the last person who should be saying that!" Blue said as he rushed at her once again.

"Ugh, I dont have time for you." Vijounne said firing some missiles from her pad. They hit the ground and Blue fell down to the lower levels.

"Blue!" Jake said jumping down to save him. He almost didnt make it in time before…

"Guardian Angel!" He shouted on instinct. A white spirit of an angel appeared that grabbed blue from the water and placing him on the ground. It then flew up to Jake. "Always happy to serve you, my knight." it said before vanishing.

"Knight?" Jake said as he landed. "Why does that word sound so familiar?"

He then had a memory lapse. He saw twelve figures at a table and Majora standing before him. But he snapped back after that.

"What… what am I?" Jake asked himself as he ran over to blue.

"Blue! You alright? Wake up, buddy!" Jake said.

Blue gasped. "Silver? What… what was that you just did?"

"I… I dont know." Jake replied. "I just felt...like I had to save you by any means necessary."

The team then showed up after that. "Blue, why did you do that? You put Silver and the entire team at risk." Red said.

"None of your business, dude. Just because Nelson made you leader doesn't make you my leader." Blue said.

"That's it!" Pink shouted. "Time for you to be harshed!"

"Oh, you wanna go, Pinkette? Bring it on!" Blue said.

"Stop it! Both of you! Thats an order!" Red shouted, but it was too late as the two began fighting with each other. Soon, the entire team was in a full on brawl.

"Unbelievable. I wasn't aware your team had time for infighting." came another voice. The two turned to see the ship from strato port and the Rhulloian girl.

"You again?" Hope said.

"But if you wanna keep it up, don't let me stop you." she said as she fired a projectile at the door, busting it open.

"Ta-ta for now!" she said as her ship sped off.

"Okay, enough!" Jexi said blasting a wave of color at the brawling Wonderful ones, stopping them dead. "You're supposed to be a team. So grow up and act like one!" he shouted.

"Fine. I'll stay. But dont stop me if I see Vijounne again." Blue said.

The team then continued to their destination only to find another ship speeding towards them, and this one was all too familiar. The heroes countered the oncoming attack and came face to face with their rivals.

"Prince Vorkken." Jake said.

"Belphemon." Jexi said.

"What a pleasure to see you once again, warriors of Dearth." Vorkken said. "Ready for round 2?"

"Anytime, anywhere, you royal pain in the butt." Blue said.

"And I see you found some new pawns. More Blunderful Ones I presume?" he asked.

"They aren't pawns! They're my-" Red started before Pink dashed in front.

"Oh no. Is this another battle of wits?" Kirito said.

"You. Are So. Hot!" Pink said, and everyone fell over like in an anime.

"Hey! Why gawk over him when you got someone hotter over here?" Sanji shouted.

"Oh, Great. Here we go." Blue said.

"Why's pink falling for Vorkken?" Jake asked Blue.

"Some sort of crush, I guess." Blue said.

"Well, on the bright side, Juvia doesn't have to worry about Pink falling for Gray." Jake said.

"Hey, silver boy. Something about you has changed since last time." Belphemon said.

"Tell me about it. I actually summoned an angel." Jake said.

"An angel? But the only ones who could summon angels are…" Belphemon thought. "Ah! I get it. I could have sworn Majora eliminated all of you. Guess he missed one. Oh well. Guess I'll help clean it for him. Power Yawn!" he said yawning at Vorkkens troops, each of them powering up before their eyes.

"That's all I got, man. You got this from here?" Belphemon asked Vorkken.

"Your power boost is more than enough. Go back to your nap in the ship. I'll handle it from here." Vorkken said.

"Let's get it on!" Jexi said.

"Vorkkie! Oh me first! Me first! Oh Please!" Pink said.

"Oh, for the love of…I'm kicking that guy's ass myself!" Sanji shouted running toward Vorkken.

"Sanji, you dont have to prove anything!" Red shouted.

"I'm not trying to prove anything! I'm winning over Pink's heart!" he replied. "Concasser!"

He kicked Vorkeen across the skull and sent him back. "Yeah! We finally got a blow in on the bastard!" Sanji shouted.

"But it will be your last. Unify Naginata!" Chewgi said. The troops then assembled to Chewgi and formed a giant naginata.

"Unite Claw!" White shouted as he caught the naginata.

"Hold him back, White!" Red shouted from within the construct.

"Oh, this will not do at all." Vorkken said. He then got up with no injury to his skull at all.

"What? I felt that fracture his skull! He should be paralyzed!" Sanji said.

"It'll take more than a flimsy kick to the head to take me out, let me assure you of that." Vorkken said.

"Flimsy?! I swear I'm gonna kick your ass before we even leave this world!" Sanji said.

"Yes, but not right now, at least." Vorkken said. "Oh well, time for tea. Chewgi, please get them off my ship."

The naginata then spun, knocking them off onto a nearby platform.

"Until we meet again, Blunderful Ones." Vorkken said as he sped off.

"No Vorkkie, please! Take me with you!" Pink shouted, but it was too late. "He's gone… leaving this gaping hole in my heart… oh, the exquisite agony!"

"Wow, now I know how Juvia feels." Sanji said. "But I still love her as well!" he said.

" And I told you already, my heart is with my Gray." Juvia said.

"Will this never end?" Hope said.

"Hope, you don't even know the half of it." Jexi smiled.

The group continued onwards and came to a damaged lift. "Great, our little side trip with Guyzoch and Vijounne allowed GEATHJERK to get ahead." Jake said as they saw Luka approach a nearby door.

"What? I thought you said you had him contained!" Jake said.

"I let Green handle it." Pink said.

"And then I let Yellow handle it." Green said.

"Uh, imprisoning a small child is not something common in my country." Yellow said.

"You guys are slowing me down! I'm going solo!" Luka said as the door closed.

"After him!" Jexi said as the followed him to the submerged part of the city.

The heroes lost track of Luka, but then ran smack dab into Vijounne.

"Oh great, here we go again." Jake said.

"You're going down this time, Vijounne!" Blue shouted.

"Oh no, this time we do it as a team." Jexi said.

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on it. There's one thing you heroes cant stand." Vijounne said. "Life-threatening situations." she said firing missiles at the pipe, causing water to flood in.

"All hands on deck!" Red said as all the members formed a plug in the wall. Blue, however, didnt link up.

"No rain check this time, Vijounne! My Valiantium Blade's got your number!" Blue said running ahead.

"Could someone go after him? Were a little busy here!" White shouted from the link.

"We'll go after Blue. Just hang tight!" Jake shouted.

"No. Let me go after him." Naruto said. "The way he's acting…. it's like Sasuke and I need to get Blue before he ends up like him!" he shouted running after Blue.

"You better get him to listen to you, Naruto!" Jake said as he watched the ninja run off. "Hey, whos this Sasuke guy?"

"He's...a close friend to Naruto. You could say he's his Blue." Jexi said. "Y'see, Sasuke's got something against the Village Naruto comes from, and it's all because of one thing."

Naruto dashed down the halls and saw blue in the middle of an open space. "Blue! Stop right there!" Naruto said.

"Don't stop me Ninja boy. This is my fight alone!" Blue shouted.

"No. I know what youre going through, and it reminds me of someone. I can see him in you right now." Naruto said. "Now youre gonna tell me what's going on, or I won't let you go any further!"

"You'll have to beat it out of me first." Blue said raising his sword. He slashed at Naruto, barely evading. He then was pinned to the ground after a while, but kicked blue away. He then punched him in the face, making Blue drop his sword.

"Had enough?" Naruto said, foot on Blue's blade.

"Fine. I'll follow you, but that doesn't mean I have to talk." Blue said.

"No. You're gonna tell me what it is that's happening between you and Vijounne." Naruto said.

"Okay, fine. I… uh, had an Older brother once. He was an FBI agent. He was working to find hidden GEATHJERK operations. But, he was sold out by his partner, who was working for the JERKS. That's why I will kill Vijounne!" Blue said.

"Huh. That makes you just like Sasuke." Naruto said. "He's got a brother too, but he murdered his whole clan just to obtain new power. Sasuke… he joined up with a guy to beat him, but then Madara twisted him into what he is now. I won't let you go down that path! I stake my life on it!" Naruto said.

"You did this, because you see this friend of yours in me?" Blue said. "Well, guess I cant stop you from helping me through this."

"Now let's get the team out of that sticky situation you put them in." Naruto said.

The two rerouted the power of a backup generator just as Vijounne showed up. "Well, what have we here? Little boy blue and the ninja kid as well." she said.

"You caused Blue to be like this. I'm taking you out so he'll never end up like Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"I don't think so, ninja boy. I'm a lot more stronger than you might think." she said. Lasers then blasted from her eyes, taking out the bridge and putting them in free fall. Just when it looked like it was over for the two, the team came down to them and blue unlocked a door just in time.

"Thank god we got you guys in time. If the power hadnt came back on, we would've been stuck there forever." Green said.

"Hey, Ninja, thanks for sticking up for me. You have no idea what I almost did." Blue said.

"Dont mention it. I just wish Sasuke was the same as you." Naruto said.

"Speaking of that guy, do you think Flux will use him to take us out?" Blue asked.

"Sasuke never joined Flux's side. He's actually been marked as a target." Jake said.

"Just hope he's safe and sound, somewhere out there." Naruto said.

Meanwhile on an unknown world, a familiar frog ninja known as Greninja was stealthily passing the streets with a boy in a hooded cloak. "It seems word about the kingdoms and Demon Lords are starting to wind down." Greninja said. "Are you certain, you still want to walk this path? It is not too late for me to return you to your home world."

"No. I need to see this through. I don't care if it costs me my life." he said.

"Understood, my friend." Greninja said. "We should be close. Hope you know what youre doing, Uchiha."

"Just call me Sasuke." he said as they entered a seedy building. Inside they saw two fighters in locked combat. One was a large man with many muscles, the other was a red chicken with yellow mixed in. "Of all the places, I never thought you would end up here...Blaziken." Greninja said sorrowfully. 


	10. Octo Trouble

The heroes continued down until they reached the statue of the goddess who held the trident shaped super reactor.

"Good. Vijounne hasnt reached it yet. Let's get this Subspace circuit on it and fast." Hope said.

"Actually, I'm a lot closer than you might think!" echoed a voice. A large Octopus mech crashed through the glass and grabbed on to the statue. Climbing onto the tentacle was Luka.

"What does that kid think he's doing?" Jake said.

"You ask me, he's on a fast train to getting himself killed." Jexi said.

"I'll just hide here and let them take me to their leader!" Luka said.

"He's stowing away on that octopus just to see this Jergingha guy?" Natsu shouted.

"Then I guess we'll have to save him...again." Blue said.

The Virgin Victory then crashed through the ceiling and grabbed the statue. "Hurry Alice. The Virgin Victory can't take this sort of pressure for long!" Nelson said.

"Lets go, people!" Jexi said, jumping onto the statue.

"Engaging Unlimited Form!" Red shouted as the masks appeared on the Wonderful Ones.

"Now let's shake this squid off us! Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray shouted, knocking the octopus off with an ice hammer. The Virgin Victory Surfaced to see the mech right behind them. "I'm not done with you yet!" Vijounne shouted.

"Yeah, well we're done with you!" Jake said as they leaped onto the octopus robot.

"Take out those tentacles before going for the core!" Jexi said, as each of the tentacles had various tools that attacked the ship.

"Unite Claw!" White shouted as the Wonderful Ones formed claws that fought off the incoming tentacles before slicing two of them off.

"Ugh, you'll pay for that!" Vijounne said, swinging a tentacle and smacking Juvia into the ocean.

"Juvia!" Lucy said.

"She'll be fine. Being water, she'll be okay." Jexi said. " But we have pressing business of our own right now."

"I'll get Luka." Hope said, forming a hand with his ring and grabbing him.

"Lemme go! This is something I gotta do!" Luka said.

"No way. You're coming with me." Hope said before flying off with him.

"Now we can take this thing out! Unite Hand!" Red said smashing the core. The robot let go and went in for another strike, but then suddenly, the water erupted from beneath the robot.

"Told you she'd be fine." Jexi said as Juvia was on top of the water spout.

"How dare you separate me from my Gray! You must be after him too!" Juvia said.

Hope then had an idea. "Thats right! And she says she's gonna marry him if nothing is done in the next thirty seconds!" Hope shouted.

Jexi realized too late what hope had done, and everyone was still on the robot when he said this.

"Uh, oh." Jexi said. "If we live, I'm gonna kill him." he replied as a large tsunami rose up.

"Oh, boy. Maybe I took it to far." Hope said as the water washed over the octopus, and everything else in its way. Hope quickly flew down to the ocean's surface and began combing it. He then found the Virgin Victory and everyone else soaked as they rose up, Gray getting the worst of it.

"Gray! I overdid it, are you okay my love?" Juvia asked.

"Fan-freakin-tastic." Gray said.

"Hope, please promise you'll drop the Juvia subject after this is all over." Lucy said.

"What? I just used Juvia's perceptions against the enemy, what's wrong with that?"

"We were in the middle of it, you idiot!" Nami shouted.

"Still, it was a good plan, Vijounne's nowhere to be seen. Good thinking, Hope." Red said.

"Uh, guys." Naruto said pointing up, showing Vijounne had survived and was retreating.

"That's why you never send kids to do an adult's job! So long, heroes!" she said as she sped off.

"Get back here!" Blue shouted.

"Blue, it's too late. We'll get her next time though, all of us." Naruto said with a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks man." Blue said.

"Now then, let's clean ourselves up before the next mission." Jake said as they headed into the Virgin Victory. 


	11. The Thirteen Royal Knights

"Breaking News, a Giant Tsunami had just occurred two days ago outside Neomu with a size never recorded in history. Scientists are baffled by what caused said tsunami as no earthquakes were present in the area of its insurgence. Fortunately, no one was harmed." said a news bulletin.

"Yeah, no one except the friends and teammates of said tsunami." Gray said.

"Hey, Juvia said she was sorry, she was just aiming for Vijounne." Hope said.

"We're also mad at you for getting her riled up like that." Jexi said.

"Can ya blame her? She thinks every woman alive has the hots for Gray!" Lucy said.

"So, it wasn't a problem until someone decided to bring it into light." Jexi said looking at Hope.

"Hey, can we just move on from this and continue to the next super reactor?" Blue said.

"Yeah. I need something to focus on anyway." Gray said.

"Indeed. Thank you for the reminder, Blue." Nelson said. "Our next stop is Mt. Ogertoe, where the next super reactor is held deep inside it. It also is home to the Lost City of Lowrule."

"It's gonna be really hot in there. You guys should put these on." Shirogane said, handing the heroes some suits. "They're climate suits designed to react to hot or cold temperatures and should definitely protect you from the volcano's heat."

"Dang. I make this suit look good." Sanji said, coming out in his.

"To be fair, I look great in anything." Nami said.

After the heroes were suited up, the ship soon reached the jungle where they descended down towards the volcano.

"Think we'll run into our old friend Vorkken?" Sanji asked.

"Maybe. But I have some questions for that Demon Lord with him. He knows something I don't." Jake said.

"Who's got the advantage in a volcano?" Hope said as they entered through a passage.

"Duh. You're looking at him!" Natsu said raising his hand. "As a Fire Dragon Slayer, I feel right at home here."

"Hey guys, check out these ruins." Luffy said as they came across some prophetic writing and pictures. One that was most impressionable were thirteen figures fighting seven figures.

"What is this suppose to be?" Blue said.

"I think, It's supposed to be the thirteen heroes fighting the demon lord's." Red said.

"I've actually been doing some research into this." Robin said. "Those thirteen are known as the Thirteen Royal Knights. They're the ones who sealed away the Demon Lords in the first place."

"Royal… Knights?" Jake said, that sounding familiar.

"If these knights are supposed to fight the demon lords, how come we haven't seen any yet?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe we need to search these ruins for the answer. Look at this writing." Kirito said. "The temple holds the key to the Royal Knight of Loyalty."

"Wow, It's just like the dungeons back on our world!" Aladdin said. "It even has his name. Kentaurosmon."

"Well, if they're supposed to help you, then we can solve this mystery right now." Red said. "Team, time for some investigative work."

"But what about GEATHJERK? They're in here too, aren't they?" Green asked.

"We can achieve both at the same time." Red said.

"As said in the Wonderful Ryu: Two paths always lead to the same destination." White said.

"Well said. Besides, maybe this royal knight can help me with who I am." Jake said.

The heroes fought through the ruins and braved the aliens and traps in the ruins. Soon enough, they came across a new threat, the Super-fast Doora.

"Dang, these things are quick!" Jake said.

As they fought the beast, they could hear video game sounds playing in the background.

"Do you hear that?" Red said.

"I would know that sound anywhere!" Green said.

"He's here!" Pink said.

The group looked up a pillar to see a young boy playing a video game.

"If it isn't the 8-bit Enchanter, Special Combat Agent, CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service, New Delhi Field Office. Better known as...Wonder Black!" Red said.

"Wow, I cant believe it! That kids a genius!" Jake said in excitement.

"Too bad he's always absorbed in his games." Blue said.

"Black! Will you put that thing away and help us out already?" Pink asked.

Black looked down before doing some hip hop moves. "Wonder Eyes...Black!"

He then began freestyling before changing into a small version of the uniform. The Doora's just stared at him, then snapped out of it and dashed to him at lighting speed.

"Here they come! Do something, kid!" Alibaba shouted.

"Unite Bomb!" Black said as the Wonderful Ones formed a large black bomb. He then threw it at the enemy, creating a large explosion of a space pocket. Inside, the Doora's were slowed down incredibly.

"Whoa." Yosuke said. "How is that even possible?"

"The power of Space." Red said as they ganged up on the beasts. The two were destroyed instantly with nowhere to hide.

"All right, the gang's all here!" Blue said.

"Now, let's take care of what business we have here." Jake said as they moved onward.

As they rode onwards, they came to a temple with markings almost Equestrian. "Hmm. Its info on the royal knight. Though he is a digimon, he was actually brought up in Equestria." Robin deciphered.

"Looks like his power was connected to that of the Element of Loyalty." Hope said.

"Loyalty." Jake said looking at his hand. "Something about that word, brings peace to my heart."

"Let's solve this mystery and head inside." Red said entering the temple.

The underground temple wasn't without it's traps and tricks. It was almost as if it was testing their wills to each other and protect them. Soon, they came across a familiar ship belonging to the prince himself.

"Guess it's time for Round 3, let's go!" Jexi said jumping onto the ship along with everyone else.

"Demon Lord! You have some answers and I got questions!" Jake said to Belphemon.

"Huh? Questions?" he asked.

"Yeah. What do you know of the Royal Knight of Loyalty?"

"Kentaurosmon? Oh, he was a pain in the ass. Him and the other royal knights. We demon lords always fought with them for years, until they decided to lock us away. We were trapped for eons, until we came across a vengeful spirit who we could make our ally."

"Majora." Jexi said.

"After we used our remaining powers to resurrect him as a human, we gave him three tasks. One: Find the ingredients for our resurrection. Two: Make sure nothing harms said ingredients. And three: Eliminate the Thirteen Royal Knights!"

"Quite a story, Belphemon." Vorkken said as he came out of the ship with his troops.

"It was. Majora said he eliminated them all, but for some reason, I can sense two in this temple right now." Belphemon said. "And they reek of Courage and Loyalty."

"DEMON LORD!" roared a loud echo throughout the temple. Flying over the ship was a large figure. It was a large dragon creature with four wings and a lance in his right arm. "Examon, the knight of Courage. It has been some time, hasn't it?" Belphemon said.

"Belphemon. I will make you regret ever slithering out of that temple I sealed you in." he said aiming his lance at the ship.

"Guess that's my cue to intervene. Guyzoch, Attack!" Vorkken said.

"Team! Stand your Ground!" Red said, as the two forces clashed head on.

"We can't let him destroy the ship. Even if he is a royal knight." Jexi said pointing to Examon. "No worries. I can keep him entertained." Natsu said leaping for the dragon.

"A dragon slayer? I thought you guys have been long extinct along with the dragons of Earthland." Examon said.

"Well guess what? We're not." Natsu said.

The team was doing their best to push back the Guyzoch, but they were too much for them.

"What are you doing, heroes of Earth?" Chewgi suddenly asked. "Is this truly your best? Is this all you are capable of?"

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

Suddenly, another ship came out of nowhere, and it belonged to the female Rhulloian. "Hey! Get on, quickly!"

"But what about Natsu?" Happy asked as he watched him and Examon fight. "Go on without me! I gotta have a little fun with lizard lips here." Natsu said.

The team jumped to the other ship and sped away. They soon were in the middle of another temple with a glowing white circle and a red gem in the form of a lightning bolt.

"Thanks for the save, but who are you?" Hope asked the Rhulloian.

"My name is Immorta. I'm an officer of the Intergalactic Police." she saluted.

"Oh? And why bring us here?" Jexi asked.

"Your silver friend there has some sort of connection to this place. If he touches that circle, he'll remember everything and assume his true form." Immorta said.

"Okay. I got nothing better to lose." Jake said stepping into the circle. He began to glow as a bright light overtook him. "This… this power! I… aaaaaagrg!" he shouted as a flash overtook the room. When it subsided, in Jakes place was a creature. He was crimson with a horses lower half, flowing tail, six legs, a horse like face with a beast face on his chest. In his hands he carried a bow and a shield. "I remember now. I'm Kentaurosmon, the knight of Loyalty." he said.

"Whoa. Didnt see that coming." Blue said. 


	12. Return of the Rocker

"Well, this certainly turned out to be an eventful mission." Hope said as the groups continued to look at Jake, now revealed as Kentaurosmon.

"Yeah, and you even threatened to punch him if he betrayed us, Jexi."

"He was working for Flux. What was I supposed to think?" Jexi asked.

"Still, I am glad my comrade has regained his memories." Examon said as he came in with Natsu in his claws. "I've been searching for you and the other knights for quite some time."

"Now for mission number 2, you guys mind coming with us?" Red asked. "Maybe explain how this happened along the way?"

"I say she comes with us too." Hope said pointing to Immorta. "She knows things about Vorkken and GEATHJERK we dont."

"Fine. I'll come along with you." she said as they began moving out.

"Wait, there's one thing I dont get." Soul said stopping the group. "If these guy are knights why was Kentaurosmon brought up in Equestria?"

"That is quite a tale. Back in my younger years, I was a free spirited thing, searching for a place I could call home. I traveled from world to world until I came across that one. Since more of the populace were horses, I figured I could fit in. I helped defend the land as best as I could. It was then, I was scouted by Imperialdramon, the founder of our order. He saw use in my skills and invited me to become a royal knight. I accepted so I could protect all worlds from all evils." he said.

"What a story, I bet Twilight cant wait to hear-"

"What the?" Came a new voice. "Why am I in a Temple? Guys! Is this some kinda joke?"

"What in the world's?" Jexi said as they looked back to the circle.

"Hello? Why is this place surrounded by lava?" said a girl. The group quickly recognized her.

"Rainbow Dash? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back home?" Sonic asked.

"Could it have something to do with Kentaurosmon regaining his memories and form?" Hope wondered.

"Hang on a sec. Hey, are you the one from Equestria or CHS?"

"Does it really matter? Both of them know us so it's no trouble." Jexi said.

"Well we gotta tell them apart somehow. Oh, wait, I got it!" Hope said, grabbing Brook's guitar.

"Here. Play a few tunes on this." Hope said tossing her the guitar.

"Heh, that's easy!" Rainbow said as she began playing. The guitar vibrating across the inner workings of the cavern as it echoed all throughout.

"Well, that answers that question. Definitely from CHS! Woo!" Sonic said.

"So, still curious. Why am I here?" she asked.

"I think it's got something to do with the circle. When Jake was turned into his old self, it cause a connection since you two bear the same Element of Harmony." Tails said.

"Its definitely possible." Kentaurosmon said. "But, we must move forward!" he added.

"Guess youre a member of our team now, Rainbow, just putting it out there." Hope said. "Any objections? Good, Let's go!" Hope said.

"Not so fast. Her counterpart was already a member, so she was already a member. Anyway, she can use this." jexi said tossing Rainbow an orb. "That's one of the palms from the armory." Pit said. "Well, we hardly use them, so may as well." Jexi said.

"Hey look at that!" Luffy said. The Palm, as soon as it entered Rainbow's body, turned into a Blade with the ends all the colors of the rainbow. "Looks like it's been changed into a blade. A Rainbow Blade." Pit said.

"Awesome!" Rainbow said. "Hey, you guys dont mind me being here, right?"

"Well, we don't have a way to send you back so pretty much." Nami said.

"And Juvia? Dont even think about pushing her into the lava, I can see it in your eyes." Hope said before being punched in the head by Jexi. "Oh, no. We are not going down that road again." Jexi said.

"Oh for the love of… can we just get moving?" Blue said as the group got their act together and moved forward.

They made it finally to the door of the super reactor. There, they saw a Gah-Goojin ramming the door.

"Oh, brother. Not these things again." Pink said before Examon flew in front of the group. "Ah. A worthy opponent, perhaps?"

"No, no. You are not getting us in another situation like all those years back." Kentaurosmon said.

"I do not listen to the words of those weaker than me." he said prepping his lance.

"Fight the enemy, not yourselves!" Came another voice. Luka had appeared to tag along with them yet again.

"What the? I thought we actually locked this kid up this time?" Blue said.

"Blame Pink. She didnt want him alone on the ship."

"I couldn't help it. You should have seen his adorable eyes. I promise to take good care of him." Pink said.

"By the way, who's the girl with the odd skin?" Luka asked.

"Rainbow Dash. Kick butt fighter and friend of these guys." Rainbow said.

"I like her!" Luka said.

"What's not to like? I'm awesome!" Rainbow said.

"Oh great, now there's two of them." Blue said.

"Uh, guys? I think I should point out that our metal friend has taken notice to us." Green said.

Green was right, as the Gah-Goojin looked their way and spotted them. He then leaped towards them. "You are about to witness the power of a Royal Knight in action!" Examon said aiming his lance. "Avalon's Gate!" he shouted firing a blast at the robot, completely destroying it.

"Holy mother of God!" Hope said. "So this is the power of a royal knight."

"Now let's get to the super reactor and secure it before another shows up." Red said as they moved forward.

The door was in sight as it was held in writing on it. "Only the two bearers of Loyalty can move this obstacle." Robin deciphered.

"Thats our cue, big guy." Rainbow said.

"Very well." Kentaurosmon said as they both approached the door, with it unlocking for them.

"And there she is." Red said pointing to a statue of a woman holding a Kusari-Gama.

"Now the Subspace Circuit should work the same as it did last time." Red said. They installed it just in time for another Gah-Goojin to drop in front of them.

"Nice work, red, you jinxed it!" Blue said.

"We must buy time for the circuit to take action." Green said. They then fought the robot until they went over a lava fall. They took a chance and hijacked the robot, getting the statue back.

"Now that, was close." Hope said.

Just then, a second larger robot then began rising from the lava. "Hello, heroes! Welcome to your demise!" Said a creature looking oddly familiar.

"Lammbo?" Dan asked.

"No. That's Walltha, his brother and 3rd class general." Kentaurosmon said.

"Correct, but dont mistake my motivation for revenge of my fallen brother." Walltha said.

"Its for serving Jergingha, right?" Red asked him.

"Yes. If my brother had done the same, he would still be alive now." Walltha said.

"Hey lizard lips! I got something for your leader!" Both Luka and Rainbow said at the same time.

"Luka! Get back here!" Pink shouted.

"Wow. Those two really are in synch." Hope said.

"But we have bigger problems right now." Brook said as Walltha entered his robot as it rose from the lava further.

"Behold, the almighty power of the Wallgah-Goojin!" Walltha said.

"Guys, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sonic asked as they looked at the robot's controls.

"Yeah! Giant robot battle!" Luffy shouted.

"And I know what this references! Move over!" Rainbow shouted as she took the controls. "Time for some rockem sockem robots." she said. She moved the right arm as it socked Walltha's bot in the face.

"Hey, this kinda reminds me of Punch out." Rainbow said.

"Or the Furious Fists competition." Knuckles said.

"Keep at it, Rainbow!" Luka said as Rainbow kept punching away at the robot until giving it a drill uppercut.

The robot then recovered. And was preparing its next move. "Watch out, daddy! One-two combo incoming!" came a voice.

"Daddy?" Jexi said. "Who just said that?"

"Yui?" Kirito said. "Is that you?"

"Yes. It took a while, but I managed to find you using the Universal comm network." a small voice said.

"Okay, where is that voice coming from?" Hope said.

"It's coming from my comm." Jexi said holding it up. On the main screen, he found a little fairy girl on the screen.

"What the heck!?"

"I got worried, but then this strange ghosty thing told me how to find you." Yui said.

"Uh, what do we do now, Jexi?" Hope said.

"We can't do anything. She's in the virtual world. We can't even touch her." Jexi said.

"Uh, rainbow? This might sound crazy, but listen to the little virtual fairy!" Hope said.

"Rainbow, you need to listen to my instructions as you fight the bad lizard guy." Yui said.

"Uh, Okay. I cant belive I'm actually talkin' to this thing." Rainbow said.

The robot charged. "Here he comes with that combo!" Yui said. "Duck right and then give it an uppercut." she instructed.

Rainbow did so, and the robot strained from the counter. "Now he's going to go for a drill punch. Dodge left and hit him in the face. Then we can take the fight to him." Yui said.

"On it." she said as she did as instructed and delivered a flurry of punches to the robot. "Now finish it!" Yui said. Rainbow charged in, Red suddenly naming the attack.

"Gah-Goojin Dynamite Spiral Haymaker!" Red shouted as the punch made contact.

"TKO!" Rainbow said as the robot fell into the lava. "Now let's make it out of here." she said engaging the thrusters.

As the team came out of the Volcano, it erupted, taking Walltha with it. "Shenanigans! This isn't possible!" he said as the robot was surrounded by lava.

"You know, your brother said the exact same thing when I cut him down." Kirito said.

"What?" Walltha said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make it up to him...in hell." he said as Walltha and his robot finally exploded.

"Nice send off, daddy." Yui said.

"Okay, why does she keep calling you Daddy?" Hope said.

"It's sort like when a baby bird thinks the first thing it sees is its mother." Kirito said. "But, why are you here, Yui?"

"Its mommy. She's disappeared." Yui said.

Kirito gasped. "Oh,no, Asuna!"

"Kirito, there's a video coming in for you." Alice said as Flux appeared on the monitor. "Hello, my favorite heroes!" he said

"What have you done with Asuna?" Kirito said.

"I've got her right here." Flux said. "But that won't be the case for long. But, I am willing to be reasonable. You have the soldier, I have your girl. Hand him over at the location at the fifth reactor and you'll get her back. Don't and I delete her permanently." he said as the video cut out.

"Nelson, where's the final reactor?" Red asked.

"Gocken Island, inside the Lost City of Kowrule." Nelson said. "Let's go teach that brat a lesson." 


	13. Revenge and Chivalry

"Okay team, here's the situation as I see it. We have a supper reactor to defend, and our enemy has a hostage and is demanding results." Nelson said. "However, since Kentaurosmon is in his usual form, we are likely to lose a live today."

"Actually, I think I can change into my human form. Besides, I must accept what has happened because of me." Kentaurosmon said. He then changed back into his human form as Jake.

"Examon, do you have a human form? We dont wanna look too conspicuous." Jexi said.

"Fine." Examon said as he changed into a human with a red jacket, jeans and sharp teeth.

"You look just like Natsu." Happy said.

"Don't you compare me to the likes of him!" Examon said scaring the cat. "I will not be compared to a weakling."

"He meant in appearance, not overall skill, you jerk!" Lucy said before he glared at her, scaring her back.

"Lastly, Yui needs to get out of my Comm and into something else."

"You can use this." Tails said bringing out a small monitor with a propellor. "Its an old surveillance drone I was developing. She can use this until I make something more proper for her."

"That'll work." Yui said moving from the Comm into the monitor.

"Commander, for this mission today, I would like Luka and Rainbow to be on their respective teams. I dont want them being reckless and escaping together." Red said.

"Agreed. Put those two together, and they almost seem similar in objective." Nelson said.

"All right. We can agree on that." Red said.

"And we all agreed Rainbow can stay with us. She's more than capable of being on the team as she is." Hope said.

"Agreed." Jexi said.

"Awesome! I get to fight bad guys with you guys after all!" Rainbow said.

"To be honest, I actually thought you and the other CHS counterparts were members." Hope said.

"Actually, those ones you saw with us were the ones from Equestria. Twilight insisted on it." Jexi said.

"I see. But with her own duties, these counterparts are the next best thing, right?" Hope said.

"Hope, you still have a lot to learn." Jexi said as they began to depart.

"Brrrr! It's so cold here!" Natsu said

"Why do you think we told you to grab a snow suit?" Jexi asked.

"My mistress says, {I'll be in here for awhile.}" said a weird clock.

"That's kind of a weird clock." Hope said. "Where did it come from?"

"Oh, that's Horologium, one of Lucy's spirits. She usually goes inside him from time to time." Gray said.

"Well, at least she's safe from the cold." Hope said as they walked through the caves.

"Hey guys, there are inscriptions here like in Lowrule." Robin said as they looked at it. "Hidden in the ice lies the Knight of Chivalry." she read.

"That's Gallantmon!" Examon said. "We must free him!"

"Agreed. He should be further ahead." Robin said as they moved onward. Lo and behold, there he was, encased in an ice tomb.

"Hang on, comrade! We will free you!" Examon said summoning his lance. "Avalons Gate!" he shouted, cracking the ice open. Out of the ice fell a creature in knights clothing with a red cape, a shield and a long lance. "At last, I have been freed!" he declared.

"Thank goodness! How long were you trapped in there?" Kentaurosmon asked.

"I was imprisoned here by the evil yellowed eyed one." he explained.

"Majora!" all of the heroes shouted.

"The very same. He could not destroy us so he did a cowards deed and either imprisoned us, or wiped our memories and hid us away." Gallantmon said. "As far as I know, only Examon, Gankoomon, Jesmon and Alphamon were able to escape."

"Gallantmon, youre looking at Examon right now."

"I know. I was explaining what happened." Gallantmon said. "And now, to confuse our enemey, I will assume a human form, too." he said becoming a human in a white suit and red cape. "Lead on." he said.

As they continued forwards, they came within sight of an old foe.

"Vijounne!" Blue and Naruto said.

"The one and only. Good to see you all again. Even you, baby boy blue. You know, looking at you reminds me of this other man I worked with." she said as Blue got angry.

"Why you-!"

"Blue!" Naruto said.

"You aren't stopping me this time!" he said lunging towards her.

"Is that all you do when you see me? Lash out in rage? You're an even bigger baby than I remember." she said as an octopus mech appeared, knocking Blue into the icy waters below.

"No!" Red said.

"Dont worry, I have him." Nelson said over the communicator.

Aboard the Virgin Victory, Blue was talking with nelson. "Blue, you must calm yourself. Fighting the Jerks alone isnt the answer. You actually remind myself of a younger version of me." Nelson said.

"I dont have time for a story, Nelson! Get me back up there!"

"You will stay and listen to what I have to say!" Nelson commanded.

"Y-yes, sir." Blue said.

"Good. Now, I knew Red even before he Joined up. It was during EDWII, and we were hot on finishing the invasion then. I was the current Wonder Red back in the day. I was on a mission to help everyone out of the ship before we launched the missiles. Leading the assault was Red's father, Arthur. We go way back, him and I. It was during that assault that he lost his life. He sacrified himself to let me injure Lammbo and save his one son. He was the true Wonderful One there. Since then, Red has pushed himself farther than anyone else to lead the team, but he never forgets what happened back then. Blue, even though we are one in a hundred, please know we are still a team, and every team shares the hardships they have and works through them together." Nelson told Blue.

"Wow. I-I never knew Red had something like that." Blue said.

Vijounne's mech then dove under the water, followed by the others in Immorta's new Gah-Goojin. "I see Blue! He's okay!" Yellow said.

"Now lets finish Vijounne and put an end to this hardship once and for all." Naruto said as the ship chased after her.

"She's fast, I'll give her that." Nelson said. "Lucy, will you be so kind as to summon Aquarius?"

"No need. I got this." Blue said leaping from the ship. "Unite Sword!" he shouted, forming his sword and blocking the energy beam before pinning a tentacle to a rock. "Do it! Now!" he said to the group.

"I'm on it!" Immorta said in her Gah-Goojin. "Gah-Goojin Punch!" she shouted, punching away the main body of the mech. "No!" Vijounne said. "How is this possible? Is this really the ones who will form the Galactic Coalition?" Vijounne asked before she and her mech exploded.

"Oh yeah! Have some vengeance, Vijounne!" Naruto shouted. "You did good, Blue. You did good."

"Thanks. Sorry to trouble you with all that. For good measure, could one of you nail me hard?"

"Unite Hand!" Red said as he formed his large hand and punched Blue to the edge of the ship.

"That good enough?" Red asked.

"You...could have held back a little." Blue said.

"Now lets take it to Flux and get Asuna back!" Kirito said.

Meanwhile at the reactor, Flux waited by the tied up Asuna. "It won't be long before your little boyfriend comes to try and save you." Flux said.

Asuna, gagged as she was, only was heard Muffled. But then….

"Hello, Flux. I have something else planned for my rivals." said a familiar voice.

"Vorkken. Fancy seeing you here. Don't worry. I'm not here for them. I just want the soldier, then I'll be on my way." Flux said.

"Thats the thing. He's shed his skin into a Royal Knight, and two others are with him. Good thing I decided to wake up." said a menacing voice. Flux looked up to see a large muscular creature with sharp teeth, long horns and wings. "My nap time is over. Now will begin Terror Time." it roared.


	14. Terror of Belphemon

The heroes ventured forward toward the reactor that waited for them. They found Vorrken, Belphemon in his true form, and Flux under Vorkkens foot.

"I knew you'd show your face, Vorkken. You too, Belphemon." Jexi said.

"So, you decide to go into your real form." Jake said.

"Indeed. I've rested long enough. Now its time for a world of terror!" Belphemon roared.

"Before we begin our final confrontation, here is your precious Asuna back." Vorkken said tossing her to the heroes. "Now, I'm going to…" Vorkken began before seeing Flux's head fall off. "What the?"

"Think I'd actually freeze my ass off in a place as cold as that?" Flux asked. "I have drones for such things. And each have a special feature. Self destruct." he said as the drone began beeping.

"Get down!" Jexi said as the drone detonated. They soon were on Vorkkens ship ready for a match.

"Now, Blunderful ones and heroes, lets see what you truly have to offer!" Vorkken said.

"I've been wating for this for eons." Belphemon said. "My rage has been building and I need to take it out on someone."

"Let's end this, all of it! Team, Unite Up!" Red said.

The two forces clashed head on, as the Wonderful Ones clashed with Vorkken, the heroes clashed with Belphemon, with very little progress. "How is he so strong?" Yosuke asked.

"Belphemon is one of the strongest of the demon lords. He surpaesses his power by sleeping. But once the alarm on him goes off, he goes into an uncontrolled rage." Examon said.

"Got that right. Nightmare Flames!" Belphemon said breathing out a black fire.

"Yamata-No-Orochi!" Yu called his persona, buffeting the flames with Ice. Belphemon roared as he ripped the persona apart. "He's even stronger than Orochi?" Yu asked.

"That was one of your most powerful ones!"

"The demon lords you fought so far were the weaker ones. You're looking at one who actually deserves to be called a demon lord." Gallantmon said.

"Here. I can help you." Asuna said. She took out a wand and started chanting an incantation.

"No way." Belphemon said before releasing a roar, shattering the incantation and pushing the heroes back. "Sorry, miss, but I'm not letting a Berserker mage crash this. I've waited too long for my vengeance." he said. "You caused it by permanently killing two of my brothers. Now, die!"

Belphemon swatted Asuna off the deck. Just before she could fall to her doom, Rainbow Dash caught her. "Good thing I'm here. But this thing, he really is strong." she said. "But I can't fall behind. I'll never leave any of my friends hangin'!"

Suddenly, Rainbow began to glow a deep blue, and began to fly faster. "I'm not ever going to let anyone die here!" she shouted. She then ponied up, sprouting her wings, tail, and ears.

"Uh, doesnt that usually happen when she plays music?" Brook asked.

"It must be...because she displayed true loyalty." Hope said. "Hey, how about we finish this guy off, my friend?"

"You got it! Ready, Sonic?" Rainbow asked her speedster friend.

"You even have to ask?" Sonic replied.

"It doesn't matter how fast you are. I will slaughter all of you and then destroy this world!" Belphemon roared.

Sonic and Rainbow raced side by side, swirling high up in the air. They then spun downwards in a drill formation.

"Sonic Rainboom…."

"Super Sonic…"

"Drill!"

The two then began drilling through Belphemons chest as he released a pained roar. "AAAAAARGH!"

He fell to the ground, gasping as the heroes stood before him. He then started to fade away. "No. I refuse to let it end like this." he said before spotting Vorkken. "Time for Plan B." he said before the Knights realized what was about to happen. "Quick, stop him!" Examon said as Belphemon became a black cloud that swarmed into Vorkken.

"Now, this is over! Nightmare Teio-form, Activate!" Both voices said at the same time.

"What just happened?" Rainbow asked.

"This is one of the reasons we've never been able to truly kill the demon lords. They swarm into the nearest evil one and merge with them. Eventually, he'll gain enough power to take on his original form." Kentaurosmon explained.

"We are not afraid! Engaging unlimited form!" Red said, the Wonderful ones donning their masks.

"This. Is. OVER! Unify Nightmare claw!" both said making a claw. "Die, Wonderful Ones!" they said.

"Only one way this can ever end." Red said.

"Combine my Equestrian magic with your unite morph?"

"This is pointless." Examon said. "The only way to truly kill Belphemon, is to kill Vorkken as well."

"No. Were gonna save him. Rainbow, with us! Unite…. Ultra Hand!" Red shouted.

"Pathetic. Unify...Nightmare Claw!" the morphed one said making a large claw. "Perish! Enternal Torment!"

"Wonder Rainboom Punch!" Red shouted as the attacked collided and fought for supremacy. Jexi and Hope were right behind red.

"Ultimate Color...Grand Fist!" Jexi shouted getting into the mix. "Belphemon! Its time we got rid of you!" Jexi shouted.

"What? This can't be." the merge said as they were overpowered. Vorkken lied on the ground, bruised and defeated as a black smoke peered out and started to vanish. "I never thought...I would be killed...by a human. It's about time I joined Barbamon and Daemon in the eternal nothingness. My one sin...is not being more active enough to help my friends and loved ones." his voice echoed as he completely faded. An Orb of light then appeared with Gallantmon approaching it. "Purify!" he shouted stabbing the orb, turning it into an egg. "Go and begin a new life." he said as the egg flew off into the universe.

Sonic then saw blue light come from the spot Belphemon faded and phased into him. "No!" Examon shotued destroying the shoes.

"Why did you do that?" Sonic asked. "If you put those on, Belphemon would be eating away at your soul right about now."

"Uh, Maka has a Scythe, and its not doing anything to her. In fact, it hasnt slowed her down or corrupted her at all. Whenever these things are defeated, these weapons accept us and can be controlled." Sonic said.

"Wrong. Those weapons are the demon lords souls. They pick you because they can easily take you over." Examon said. "Its another way they never truly die. By getting a foolish host to accept them, they open their souls to the darkness within them."

"Well, then, It's a good thing I'm here." Soul said, grabbing they scythe and breaking it in two, before hearing a pained scream. He then took the soul that remained and swallowed it.

"Thats another one for the ol' collection." Soul said.

"You were lucky this time. Just be careful when dealing with these demon lords." Gallantmon said. "Not everything they leave behind is what it seems."

"So, Vorkken failed, did he?" said a new voice.

"Oh great, another officer." Blue said.

"Indeed. I am Gimme, right hand to Supreme Overlord Jergingha." Gimme introduced himself. "Now that Vorkken and Belphemon failed, I guess I have to do… this." he said pressing a button. Vorkken started writhing in pain.

"I injected him with a Nanovirus, Vaikki, which will tear his body apart. Now, if we have nothing left to discuss, I will take my leave." he said.

"Hold it!" Luka shouted. "Take me with you! See this pendant? It's the controller for the output of all the Super Reactors!"

"Luka! What are you doing?" Pink asked.

"Destroying this stupid planet!" Luka shouted. "You guys cost me my Mom and Dad! Now I'm gonna return the favor by helping these guys win!" he said as he disappeared.

"Oh, snap." Blue said.


	15. Into the Body of Vorkken

We open to the Virgin Victory as the group stood around. "Alice, give me a status report of Margarita!" Nelson said.

"All super reactors are losing power, fast." Alice said. "Estimated power down of Margarita in… 4 hours."

"So, Luka's claims about his pendant were true and GEATHJERK is taking full advantage of this." Nelson said.

"Dammit!" Naruto said, punching the wall. "I was so focused on Blue that I never even noticed what Luka was actually thinking."

"Naruto, we're all to blame." Jexi said. "We let a kid with a lucky key to slip right past us."

"Poor kid. Losing his parents… why does he blame you guys?" Aladdin asked.

"If his parents where civilians, it wouldn't be a hatred big enough to wipe this planet out." Red said. "The only way he could hate us this much is if his mother was…"

"Your assumption is no doubt right, Red." Nelson said. "Luka's own mother was the one who created the defenses for our planet in the first place….. Professor Margarita."

"I see. So that's what this is about. He feels that losing his mother was the world's fault because of the system. Now he's going to destroy everything just for his own sense of justice." Luffy said.

"Guys, come quick!" Chopper said. "It's Vorkken, he's… getting worse."

The group approached the unconscious Vorkken who lied there on the operating table. "Its awful. Every system in his body is in critical condition. At this rate, he'll be dead within 24 hours." Chopper said.

"I wish we could figure out a way to flush that Nanovirus outta him, but It's too quick to pinpoint." Law said.

"Theres still one way we can save him, Shirogane's Nano Accel." Red said. "It can shrink us down and send us inside Vorkkens body. We can fight the virus out and then come back out."

"That's risky there, Red." Shirogane said, coming in. "There's not much of a good chance you'll make it back alive."

"We have to at least try." Red said. The group was pumped about saving Vorkken, except Natsu who noticed Examon leaving.

"Wait!" he shouted following him down the hall.

"Dragon slayer, it is time I took my leave." Examon said.

"So, that's it?" Kentaurosmon said. "You leave at when things are the most climactic every time, you've always done that."

"I have no reason to say. The demon lord here is extinguished and I still need to locate our other ten comrades." he said. "Besides, I sense a large battle starting somewhere. A war."

"Well, we will not keep you held up." Gallantmon said. "Go if you wish." he said as Examon left, before whispering something to Natsu.

"Okay, who's Nano Diving with us?" Natsu said as the three walked back in.

"I'm taking the main members of my team, along with a few reserves." Red said. "Nano-Accel only takes so many, so we must only take about 10 members of Jexi's team, and they must be adept in versatile conditions.

"That's gonna be a hard one to figure out." Dan said. "Not like we have some one who can tell who can go."

"I'll have to go either way." said Law. "You need someone familiar with biology and we need a doctor on the inside as well."

"First mission for Law. How about that?" Usopp said.

"Guess I'll go next." Jexi said following.

"And for the other 8?" Hope asked.

"I can help with that." came a new voice. Cana was then seen walking in.

"Of course! Cana can use her magic to divine the other members with her cards!" Gallantmon said.

"Okay. Go right ahead and divine for us." Hope said.

Cana then threw 8 cards next to Vorkeen. Chopper then picked them up one by one. "Okay… first one going is… Wendy!" Chopper said.

"M-me?" Wendy said.

"Yeah. We need a healer in case we get hurt inside his body." Jexi said.

"Next up… Rainbow Dash!"

"Aw, yeah!" she said. "Finally, a chance to see how it all works."

"For the third member it's...Tails."

"You can depend on me." he said.

"For the fourth member...its Eren."

"It's a privilege." Eren said saluting.

"For the fifth member is… Ranma."

"Finally, some action." Ranma said.

"Following him will be…. Juvia."

"I'll do it if it means stopping those guys who tried to hurt my Gray." she said.

"Okay. Following her will be...Vector."

"Yeah! This croc is ready to rock!" Vector said.

"And our final member for this journey is...Kirito."

"You guys got it." Kirito said.

"We have our ten members. We're ready to go." Jexi said.

"Roger. Team, Nano Dive!" Red said.

Nano Activated without a moment's notice, and in an instant, all of them were inside Vorkken's body.

"So, this is what we look like on the inside? Gotta say, not what I was expecting." Ranma said.

"Be lucky Vorkkens body fluids aren't activating your curse." Law said. "But we need to tread carefully. With the virus active, his white blood cells must be active trying to eliminate the virus. Which is bad for us because we're technically viruses here in his body."

"Then let's not waste anytime." Eren said. He fired his Omnidirectional Maneuvering Gear and propelled forwards. The whole place shook for a moment.

"Eren! Watch where you fire that! if you aren't careful, you'll puncture one of his vital organs." Law said.

The group continued through the body and found drill like substances in the body. They then headed straight to them.

"Crap, we cant defect those! What do we do?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Unfortunately, those happen to be his white blood cells." Law said ready to draw his sword.

"Unify Naginata!" came a voice. They all turned to see Chewgi and the Guyzoch troops behind them, Chewgi forming his weapon and deflecting the cells expertly.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Kirito asked.

"Don't tell me you're here to help this guy?" Blue asked.

"We have no obligation to help Vorkken in any way." Chewgi said. "We only came to repay our debt to you for freeing us from him."

"Then that means you guys were all…" Tails started.

"Slaves. Vorkken forced the strongest warriors from each planet to a duel and he never lost once. He even placed attack satellites around their home planets in case we ever rebelled. Curiously, they all vanished at once. He must have deactivated them before our final battle." Chewgi said.

"After this, you guys are gonna head back, right?" Vector asked.

"Of course. But for now, we will fight together as one." Chewgi said.

"Awesome. Knew you guys were good at heart." Rainbow said.

"Wait, you did?" Chewgi asked.  
"Yeah. I mean, you were concerned when we were facing Vorkken and Belphemon. I saw it on your faces." Rainbow replied.

"Rainbow Dash, there isn't a single thing about loyalty you dont know about. I now know why Jexi chose you to stay." Hope said over the comm.

"Actually, I picked her to stay because she doesn't have a way home. Also, wouldn't feel right to abandon an old friend." Jexi said.

"I know. That's what I meant. And you say I have a lot to learn." Hope said.

The team continued forward, fighting of robots until coming in sight of the Vaiiki.

"That is one big bug." Ranma said as they saw it destroy a cell.

"We need to hurry before it causes any damage to any of his vital organs." Law said.

"That's the plan, but how're we gonna-"

"Whoa, who are you? P's dad?" Blue suddenly said. P-Star, who had been with them, had suddenly enlarged to overtake the group.

"The effects of the Nano Accel must be wearing off already." Red said.

"P-ping! And It's going off Double time since I'm a robot! Bzzt!" P-Star said.

"Hey not so loud! We dont want you to-"

The Vaikii heard the beeps of P-Star and looked straight at them. "- attract the Nanoviruses attention, great." Ranma said.

"Quick! Everyone on P-Star!" Red shouted as they all got on the robot. "Activate Unlimited form!"

They donned their respective Masks and charged. "The parasites wearing armor plating. We need to remove it if we want any chance of going for its vitals." Law said.

"Leave that to me. Being trained to take out titans, you learn a thing or two about weak points in armor." Eren said. He fired his gear and swinged towards the creature. He then drew two blades and hacked at the weakspots on the armor.

"He's good!" Vector said.

"Get me close." Law said. "I think I can strike a vital now." he said preparing an orb in his hand.

"You're scalpel technique, huh? Well get ready for a big boy ride!" Vector said lifting him up. Vector then tossed him at the parasite. "Room!" Law shouted as a large film surrounded the two. "Scalpel!" he shouted placing a hand on the creature's chest, forcing its heart out.

"Whoa!" Rainbow dash said.

"That's the power of the Op-Op fruit." Wendy said.

"And it's in the hands of the Surgeon of Death." Ranma said as Law returned to Pstar with the parasites heart in his hands.

The virus saw this and began to swim towards them. Law squeezed the heart as the virus squealed in pain.

"We can finish this now! No more of your kind shall harm anyone, not even my betrothed! Water Slicer!" Juvia said slicing the insect in two from the waist below.

"And for good measure." Law said putting the heart on the ground before stabbing it with his sword. The creature screamed as it exploded.

Back outside, Vorkeen started to wake up as the team reappeared. "Oh, Vorkkie! What would I be without you?" Pink said before Immorta knocked her away.

"You really need to listen to someone before you get into these situations… brother." Immorta said.

"What...happened?" he asked.

"You were infected with a virus. Luckily, we were able to kill the thing." Law said.

"You did that.. for me? I thought we were rivals." Vorkken said.

"Don't get us wrong. I still hate you for what you did to your men and their home planets. As well as partnering up with a demon lord. But remember, you owe these men your life now." Jexi said.

"As for you, Chewgi and company, safe travels. Team, salute." Red said. They all did so.

"Not to spoil the moment, everyone, but we need to head back to Blossom city. Its under attack by GEATHJERK." Alice said.

"What?" they all said as they rushed to the bridge.

"Okay, are you sure Robin doesnt have a twin?" Usopp said. 


	16. Falling Blossoms

The groups watched in shock as they saw Blossom City being torn to pieces bit by bit. "But why? Why attack such a beautiful city?" Kentaurosmon asked.

"Only one thing. They want the central nervous system on CENTINELS, Mother Platinum." Red said.

"Emergency deployment! Protect Mother Platinum at all costs!" Nelson said

The teams landed with Kentaurosmon and Gallantmon in their original forms. "We must hurry. As knights, it is our duty to protect all worlds!" Gallantmon said.

"Okay, who's butt do we kick for this?" Luffy said. A ship suddenly appeared, bearing Gimmie and Luka as Holograms.

"Gimme." Red said.

"Hello, Earthlings. Or should I say goodbye since your planet will soon be nothing but rubble soon?" Gimme said.

"You guys are insane! You too, Luka!" Pit said. "Youre just like Viridi. Wiping out humanity won't solve any of your problems!"

"Oh, yes it will!" Luka said. "My mom died because of you!"

"Luka, you dont know what Professor Margarita went through to help us." Red said.

"I know exactly what she went through. One day, while she was working on this stupid defense system, a bunch of your agents came to her. They did something to make this work, and I know what is was." Luka said. "You killed her!"

As he shouted this, Shadows started appearing from every direction.

"Shadows? How is this possible? How are they appearing outside of the TV?" Yu said.

"Because of the Demon Lord's influence." Gallantmon said.

"Because they've been freed and are going from world to world, they've shattered barriers keeping dark beings like shadows in their proper realms." Kentaurosmon said.

"And since they're attracted to hate and negativity, this makes things look worse." Yosuke said.

"We have to tell Luka about her mother, it's the only way to end this." Red said. "He needs to know the truth of what happened."

"No! I know what happened! All of you just need to disappear forever!" Luka said. With that, another shadow jumped out of the darkness. But this one looked familiar.

"Hey, wait a minute, that one's mine!" Yosuke said.

"Oh, it's so good to be back!" Shadow Yosuke said, flailing around. "So, how about we get this party started?" it said.

"Youre on, frog face!" Rainbow Dash said.

But before the group could attack, they were blocked by the two knights. "We will handle the shadows. Right now, you should focus on saving the child." Gallantmon said.

"You got it." Jexi said.

"What? You running away? Bo-ring!" Shadow Yosuke taunted.

"A knight never runs. They just realize how pointless it is to be involved with a pointless battle." Kentaurosmon said. "Now come at us, beast!"

The group dashed forwards, tending to any civilians along the way. Then, another familiar shadow showed up.

"It's Yukiko's shadow!" Chie said.

"I've been given another chance at finding my prince. Now prepare to fight for me." she said.

"Avalon's Gate!" shouted a voice as the shadow was destroyed in an instant with Examon following. "I thought you were planning to leave?" Natsu asked.

"I was. When I realized that some of the demon lord's influence could still be hanging around." he said. "Besides, it wouldn't be right to abandon the son of the Flame Dragon King."

"You darn right!" Natsu said.

"These shadows versions of you. I will eliminate them all at once. Just get rid of Gimme." Examon said.

"If you see mine, tell him I dont want any of his!" Kanji said.

The group continued onwards until at last, they arrived at Gimmie's ship. However, Kanji jinxed them, allowing his Shadow and its cronies to block their path.

"Youre gonna have to do better than that to escape me, ya know!"

"Great. And we're all out of royal knights." Kanji said.

"Not completely." said a voice as something dashed past the shadows, slashing Shadow Kanji's cronies in half. "What? How did that?" he asked before seeing a figure in black armor stand above him.

"Whoa! Talk about a fast knight." Rainbow said.

"You, evil being. You are speaking to the knight of Leadership as well as the current leader of the Royal Knights. I am Alphamon!" it said.

"Ah, so you've arrived!" Gallantmon said.

"Indeed. I've been busy trying to find our comrades when I felt a large gathering of us here in one place." Alphamon said.

"Great timing! Now, give my shadow a hell of a beatdown!" Kanji said.

"I intend to do just that." Alphamon said drawing his sword. "Perish, being of evil! At the hands of my holy sword strike!" he shouted flying towards the shadow.

"Urgh, It's one after the other with these knights." Gimme said. "Guess it's time for drastic measures. Transform, Giga-Goojin!"

Gimme's flagship then began to rumble as it's pieces flew apart. Where it was is now a giant two story robot with a cape and crown head like Gimme.

"Uh, oh!" Green said.

"It does not look good here." Alibaba said.

"Now perish! Giga-Goojin Galactic Supernova!" Gimme said, charging.

Suddenly Luka's pendant began to glow unawares. Mother Platinum, under attack by Microwaves, flashed as buildings game together into a new robot, shining like Platinum as if floated serenely. It then charged to Gimme, and gave it a massive strike, slamming it into debris.

"Whoa. What in the world is that thing?" Luffy asked.

"A new hope that shines bright." Hope said as the groups piled into the robot.

"This sensation is unbelievable, almost like coming into a mother's warm embrace." White said.

"Let's go! Platinum Robo!" Red shouted.

"We're seriously naming it that?" Rainbow Dash said, grabbing the controls as well as Red. "Oh well, Game On!"

Both robots charged at each other, trading blow for blow. All the while, Red tried to reason with Luka.

"Luka, youre perception of Professor Margarita's death is not what you think it is! Listen to us!" Red said.

"Forget it! I'm not listening to anything you liars say!" Luka shouted.

"His heart is with ous now, heroes! Get over it!" Gimme shouted firing a laser, but Platinum Robo broke through.

"Never! Platinum Infiniton Drop!" Red said. Platinum Robo then suplexed Giga-Goojin, slamming him into the water.

"Now you've forced my hand! GEATHJERK Kaizor Summoning!"

"Commander Gimme! I'm afraid we can't spare any kaizors right now!" said a grunt. "You see, we are dealing with two threats out here as we speak."

"It's over, Gimme! Platinum Lighting Screw Straight!" Red shouted as they drilled right through the mechs hand.

"Two threats? What do you mean?" Gimme asked.

"One of them is Flux. He turned traitor and somehow hacked into our mechs." the grunt replied.

"That double crossing pirate! Jergingha will be furious when he hears of this. What of the other?"

"Well sir, the other threat is...the fairy kingdom, Oberon." the grunt said.

"What?" Gimme said. Suddenly, a bright light flashed. A castle sparkling with light floated in mid air, out of the castle flew several white creatures who hit the ships with large balls of light.

"Why is a kingdom defending us?" Jexi asked before receiving a call on his comm.

"Hello? Am I speaking with the leader of the Dimensional Heroes?" asked a female voice. "My name is Gardevoir, queen of Oberon. I have been told of your plight and have come to lend you my aid."

"Sweet! Send your strongest general over here!" Natsu said.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I have no generals. But we do have advanced weaponry. And it is not me alone who decided to come. Thank your negotiator for convincing me." she said.

"Negotiator?" Jexi and Hope asked.

"Would you like to speak with her?" Gardevoir asked. "I'm putting her on now."

"Hello? Whoever you are, I would like to thank you for the assist." Jexi said.

"Wow. You really don't have to thank me for anything, Jexi. After all, I'm still a member after all." said a familiar voice. "I know that voice. Twilight?"

"That's right. I was able to finish some important business for you." Twilight said.

"Twilight! I'm here too!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I know. Aelita told me everything." Twilight said.  
"Aelita?!" Jexi and Hope said in surprise.

"I got tired of having to have you all fight by yourselves, so I went on a trip and picked up our friend and negotiate a deal with Oberon." Aelita said.

"Thanks a bunch!" Odd said.

"See Hope. This is what I mean. Even if we're busy with something else, we always have time for the team." Jexi smiled.

Inside the malfunctioning robot, Luka was glowing black. "No…. I'm not listening to all this. The kingdoms, the heroes, the Wonderful 100, it all should be destroyed!" he shouted.

"Luka, that's enough! Listen for five seconds!" Jexi said.

"SHUT UP!" Luka shouted exploding into blackness, taking Gimme with it. The robot then exploded outward to reveal a massive shadow, towering over everyone. It was Asterius, in it's full form.

"Labrys's shadow? Oh man, I had no idea it was so big!" Yosuke said.

"I have no choice. Xerneas?" Gardevoir said to the heavens. "I have no clue if you can hear me, but hear my prayers. Please, save this young boy. Give him the power of life." she said.

In a white space, there was a large tree. On the grassy plain that the tree was on, a large blue deer could hear it. The prayer. "It's been...a long time since anyone's voice has made it out here." it said. "I suppose, I have no choice but to answer."

The deer dashed down from the heavens, it's antlers glowing like gems. "Now, dark creations, begone! " he called out as a ring of light pulsated from him. All of the shadows in the vicinity screamed in pain as the light touched them. They all started to vanish one after the other. Even the two shadows being fought were no match against the light. Asterius, however, stood his ground and charged.

"Stubborn beast. Begone!" Xerneas shouted as more light was concentrated on the shadow, it stood motionless, writhing in pain. Alphamon witnessed this from afar. "This is my chance to show my worth before one of the three guardians." he said flying at the shadow with sword raised. "By the light of my blade, no evil shall remain! Seiken Gradalpha!" he shouted, slicing the shadow clean in half. Luka fell from the sky until Platinum Robo caught him.

"Luka!" Red said.

"Go away. I dont want you near me. You killed my mom." Luka said, tears in his eyes.

"No. I won't." Red said powering down.

"Mr. Wedgewood?" Luka said.

"Let me tell you the truth about your mother, Luka. What you witnessed wasn't what it seemed. Mother Platinum required a large AI to be fully operational. She turned herself into an actual machine just to protect humanity." Red said.

"Then, this robot is… mom?" Luka said.

"Yes." Red said.

"Uh, guys?" Dan said pointing to Mother Platinum as it finally fell from the lasers. Margarita beagn to crack open, allowing for dozens of GEATHJERK troops access.

"Well folks, our operation to defend earth is kaput. We failed." Shirogane said.

"This is all my fault. I sucummed to rage and now, were paying the price." Luka said. As he closed his eyes, hope brung a hand on his shoulder.

"Dry your tears. This battle isnt over yet. We still have one more obstacle to overcome. It's time we brought the battle to the leader himself." Hope said.

"But, what about-"

"And we aren't alone. People from across the worlds came here to help us with this. Some we know, some who are new. They want the same thing as we do, peace for this world." Jexi said.

"So, If there are so little of us and millions of them, how many each must we defeat?" Yellow asked.

"I'd say about a thousand each. Cant be too hard." Zoro said.

"I'm takin' 10,000, moss-head." Sanji replied.

"Please, I could take a million without breaking a sweat." Kirito added.

"Let's get ready. We're taking the fight to them!" Jexi shouted as all the heroes rose their arms in the air. 


	17. Final Fight! Heroes vs Jergingha!

"Is everyone ready?" Jexi said staring at the planetary fortress from the position of the shirogane comet. "Then let's go!"

All forces charged the station with all their might. "We will do our best to keep their forces off of you, but please, hurry for the sake of the fairies." Gardevoir said.

"We have confirmation that Flux is inside, and has a clone of Ace mixed with torchman with him. Be careful." Said an intel soldier.

"You gonna be okay facing a clone of ace, Luffy?" Dan asked.

"I don't care if it looks like ace or acts like ace, its not him." Luffy said. "I'm getting the Flame-Flame fruit back from that faker."

The heroes soon arrived to the main ship, where they saw Flux on his own. "Well, this is a sudden surprise. Us, being in the presence of Jergingha together." he said.

"Where is he? We dont even see him!" Hope said.

"This whole ship is him. But we have some time, until then. Let me reintroduce you to someone." Flux smiled as a giant light fell from the ceiling and floated. It opened up as fiery eyes appeared as did a flaming mouth. Arms sprouted from the sides as the robot began to cackle.

"Meet the new and improved Torchman. By mixing in Ace's DNA, he's now more unpredictable." Flux said.

"But Torchman doesn't really fit me anymore. You chumps can call me HeatMan now!" he cackled.

"P-Star, is the Flame-Flame Fruit his core?"

"Not entirely. I couldn't find the actual one so I made a synthetic version. Its not as powerful as the original, but it should get the job done." Flux said as P-Star blared out in shock.

"A hyponuclear power core?" Tails said in shock.

"Well, this is interesting to watch. But I never thought you Marble-Dwellers actually had this type of tech." Came a voice. The compartment behind flux opened to reveal a giant preserved brain.

"So youre Jergingha, huh?" Flux said. "I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you." he said with a bow.

"Under other Circumstances, I would be flattered but, you broke our pact. So, all of you must die." Jergingha said. "However, the one you made known as HeatMan. He seems impressive. You I will give a trial. Kill those heroes and your former master and I shall make you my new right hand."

"I thought you'd never ask." he grinned smiling at them evilly. "Thanks for the upgrade, Fluxy, but I'm afraid I'm gonna kill you now, kay?" he said.

"Knew this would happen, but when does it ever?" Flux said as his body was another decoy. "Have fun getting burned alive! If you need me, I'll be millions of miles away from here." Flux said.

"This is the end of you, Marble-Dwellers. Now prepare to meet your end!" Jergingha said, activating some tentacles.

"Agreed! Heat Haze!" HeatMan shouted as flames poured from his body towards the heroes.

"Ice Make: Wall!" Gray shouted creating a large ice wall. The two were then cancelled out.

"Scanning HeatMan! Flame Burst acquired!" Megaman said. "Huh? Bonus ability located. Fire Fist acquired."

"Lets end this!" Vorkken said as the combined teams charged the two.

"How foolish of these guys! Fire Gun!" HeatMan shouted firing fire from his hands.

"Copy Ace's moves all you want, I know them inside and out!" Luffy said.

"Do you? Then you must be familiar with his strongest move!" he said as a ball of flame began to gather in his hands.

"Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor!" Heatman shoute as he threw it. Everyone dodged as it blew up, taking Gray to the edge of the arena.

"Ha! I got the ice boy! Now let's do it again!" HeatMan said gathering even more flames in his hand.

"Quite the boast, but do you know what happens when Gray gets injured?" Hope asked.

"What are you talking abou-" Heat Man said as water rises behind him. "Ah, Hell. Wait a minute. I'm not afraid of the water girl." he cackled as Juvia launched a Water Slicer at him, only for it to evaporate before it hit him. "See! Water can't even touch me!" he said as Juvia continued to attack him.

"Its because of the core he has." Tails said. "It's designed to increase in heat the more he gets attacked or he attacks."

"Then how do we make sure Juvia kicks his ass?" Hope asked.

"Easy. She doesn't." Luffy said walking towards HeatMan. "He has Ace's powers, which makes it my problem."

"You wanna hit me, rubber boy? Come on!" HeatMan challenged.

"All right. I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done with Ace's power!" Luffy shouted getting into position and swinging an arm back as it hardened and lit on fire. "Gomu- Gomu no...Red Hawk!" he shouted as the fist pierced right through the robot, knocking away the power core and the fruit inside. "What do you know? He….got…..me." HeatMan said as he powered down and fell to the ground.

"Yes! Hows it goin…. over… there." Hope turned to see Jergingha in a new form as all the Wonderful ones were on the ground. "Such a fate for a marvelous machine. Once I eliminate all of you, I will repair him and make him my commander. But first, I will destroy you so called heroes." Jerginga said raising a hand.

"Okay, now I'm mad." Jexi said, absorbing fire, wind and water all at once. "Triple Element Change: Bronze!" Jexi shouted as his body turned bronze. "This is what happens, when I take on three elements at once." Jexi said. "Ultimate Color…. Bronze Impact!" he shouted striking the mech in the chest, pushing him back.

"Now red! Finish him with a move and one-liner!" Green said as they all recovered, Red holding the Virgin Victory.

"Ultimate Wonder Victory Laser Arrow…. Fire!" Red shouted, blasting Jergingha away. They then all escaped as the fortress blew up.

"Is it over?"

"Not by a long shot!" they heard Jerginga's voice said. "As Flux has already told you, I am this space fortress!" he shouted. The Fortress cracked, revealing Jerginga's full form as the size of a planet.

"Whoa. Don't see that everyday." Hope said.

"Final Order: Commence the destruction of Earth!" he said as he flew towards the planet. "In order to preserve the future, I will silence this world!" he said producing a massive cannon.

The Wonderful ones, Vorkken and Immorta got into formation, producing cannons of their own.

"We will never form the furure you see, Jergingha, we'll see to that!" Red said.

"Chi-Q Marble Buster…. Fire!" Jergingha shouted, a purple laser firing.

"Unite….. Charge!" They all shouted.

A giant W Formed in the air as the earth started to spin. "I will not let you WIN!" Jergingha shouted flying towards them.

"Unite Bomb!" Black said as the bomb slowed him down.

"Unite Claw!" White shouted as the claws pried apart Jergingha arm.

"Unite Sword!" Blue shouted as the sword sliced the arm apart.

"Unite Whip!" Pink shouted as the whip flung the arm away.

"Unite Gun!" Green shouted, blasting at Jergingha's chest.

"Unite Hammer!" Yellow shouted hammering Jergingha away.

"Unite Hand!" Red shouted as the hand rocketed towards the mech.

The laser still flew towards them as the W was in full effect. "Unite Ultra Platinum!" Red shouted as the Platinum Robo powered up and flew at the robot, knocking the laser away.

The heroes then joined in on the unite and began pushing the mech back. "Unite….Finishing Punch!" they all shouted.

A giant rainbow hand appeared and punched the W to Jergingha, blasting him apart and exploding. The earth had been saved.

"Are you sure you dont want to join us?" Jexi said to Red.

"Sorry, but I'm already part of a team that needs a leader." Red smiled.

"We'll see you again, and when we do, the earth will be 1 more wonderful one stronger." Nelson said.

The heroes said their goodbyes as a statue was placed in their honor months later.

"So, Oberon really did join our side, huh?" Hope asked Jexi as they looked out of the balcony of the ship. "Yeah. Which means there's only one kingdom left to beat."

"Dragnor." Hope said. "You think this Drake knows of secrets we dont?"

"He's the king of an entire dragon army. I'd be surprised if he didn't" Jexi said.

"Well, were in luck. We know exactly where to find him, and plus, we may be needed." Hope said.

"Drake. I have no idea who you are, but get ready, cause I'm coming for you!" Jexi shouted.

Meanwhile in a kingdom decorated with dragon statues, a man in a suit approached a man with dragon like scales, wings and a tail. "Lord Drake. We are almost to our destination." he said with a bow. "Excellent. Thank you, Blade." "One more thing. I've gotten word that Oberon has joined with Aurora."

"I see. Well, it matters not, soon all the kingdoms will be mine. These heroes might be strong, but they have no idea what sort of secrets we have." Drake laughed as below the tower came a loud roar. "Soon, everything shall come into light."

To be continued in Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Hyrule Warriors

Written by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor 


End file.
